Siete Dias en Cama
by riquitv
Summary: Tras una cacería Dean cae gravemente enfermo y Sam tiene que cuidar de él, sin embargo, cada día que pasa Dean parece empeorar. Ahora Sam debe descubrir lo que afecta a su hermano y sólo tiene siete días. No es Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

_**En fin, parece que el final de la tercera temporada definitivamente me ha afectado y ahora sólo quiero leer y escribir fanfictions, así que, aquí les va otra historia.**_

_**Oh, sí, nada de Supernatural me pertenece y no estoy ganando dinero con esto, si así fuera no estaría comprando boletos de lotería.**_

_**Esto ocurre durante la segunda temporada, entre Hollywood Babylon y Folsom Prison Blues.**_

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN**_

Los hermanos habían terminado con el vampiro que aterrorizaba al pequeño pueblo de Green Mountains y habían tenido que salir prácticamente corriendo después de que el sheriff descubriera que eran buscados por el FBI. Habían recogido sus cosas del horrible cuarto de motel donde se habían hospedado la última semana y Dean había tomado la carretera hacia el norte. Su huída se había realizado a la medianoche, habían pasado cinco horas y Sam estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Dean no había puesto música y se había limitado a conducir tratando de no quedarse dormido. La verdad, no se sentía muy bien, los últimos días ninguno de los hermanos había podido tener una buena noche de descanso ya que este vampiro en particular había sido muy difícil de cazar, así que prácticamente cada noche habían tenido que salir a buscar en los bares y otros antros donde pudieran detectar la presencia de la criatura.__

Cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse y Dean empezaba a sentir que no podría seguir conduciendo sin salirse del camino y estrellarse contra algún árbol, Sam decidió despertar. Una sola mirada a su hermano y supo que lo mejor sería cambiar de lugares. _Él debe estar tanto o más cansado que yo, y ha conducido toda la noche. Además, se le ve pálido, ¿estará enfermo? La gripe quizá._

"Hey, Dean, ¿qué hora es?"

"Cinco, Cinco y media"

"Bueno, creo que es hora que me dejes manejar un poco, así podrás recuperar algunas horas de sueño"

Dean, normalmente, se habría hecho el "macho" negando que estuviera cansado, pero muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que necesitaba dormir. Además, sería muy irresponsable seguir conduciendo arriesgando la vida de su hermano, su precioso Impala, y su vida (en ese orden estaban las prioridades de Dean). Así que puso el auto a un lado del camino, abrió la puerta y cambio de lugar con Sam sin decir una palabra. Sam reanudó la marcha y Dean se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento y trató de conciliar el sueño.

_Está demasiado pálido, pero debe ser sólo el cansancio. Esta semana ha sido agotadora… sí, sólo debo encontrar un motel lo más lejos posible de Green Mountains y Dean podrá descansar y recuperar fuerzas._ Los pensamientos de Sam se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermano.

"Sam, detén el auto, ¡ahora!"

Sam iba a preguntar qué ocurría pero la urgencia en el tono de su hermano y una mirada a su rostro sudoroso lo hizo darse cuenta que Dean estaba a punto de vaciar el estómago en el asiento de su precioso auto y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitarlo. Sam detuvo el auto y Dean salió justo a tiempo vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago a un lado del camino.

_Definitivamente está enfermo, ¿o será sólo indigestión, mezclado con la fatiga?_ Al ver que su hermano demoraba Sam bajó del auto y encontró a Dean sentado en el asfalto, con la espalda apoyada en el auto, los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. No es que Sam no se preocupara por su hermano, pero sabía que a Dean no le gustaba que demostrara demasiado su preocupación por él, así que se sentó a su lado y le habló como si sólo se hubieran detenido a contemplar el paisaje.

"¿Listo para volver al auto?"

"Sólo un minuto"

_¿Quieres agua?, ¿algunas pastillas para el dolor?, parece que te duele la cabeza. ¿Quizá podríamos visitar un hospital?_ Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua y sólo un suspiro salió de sus labios. _¿Por qué Dean no puede ser como el resto de las personas y aceptar que a veces necesita ayuda?_ Pero Sam sabía muy bien que si presionaba a su hermano éste iba a negar sentirse mal y para ocultarlo sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. Lo mejor con Dean era ir con cuidado y tratar de cuidar de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Dean por su lado sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. No se animaba a levantarse porque todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, además, sentía mucho frío pero a la vez sentía un calor interno que empezaba a hacerse insoportable. _Por lo menos esto ha pasado al acabar la cacería, hubiera sido muy inoportuno enfermarme antes de matar a ese vampiro._ Tras unos minutos Dean finalmente se aventuró a intentar regresar al auto, pero al levantarse perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído si no hubiera sido por los fuertes brazos de su hermano que lo sostuvieron y evitaron su caída.

"Cuidado ahí hermano, no querrás saludar a las hormigas"

"No es nada, sólo tropecé"

Sam no dijo una palabra más y ayudó a Dean a sentarse en el auto nuevamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al haciendo del conductor nuevamente.

"Hey, ¿quieres una manta?, está haciendo algo de frío y si quieres tratar de dormir un poco te va a hacer falta."

"No Sam, estoy bien."

_No debí preguntar, debí sacar la manta y tirársela encima. ¿Por qué, por qué siempre tan testarudo Dean?_

_Siempre tan estúpido Dean, ¿por qué no aceptaste la ayuda de Sammy? Ahora vas a tener que congelarte, aunque por otro lado, este calor infernal no me deja, es como si saliera de mi interior. Me pregunto qué tendré, ¿gripe? Tiene que ser gripe, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?_

Sam manejó por cinco horas más hasta que salieron del estado. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era encontrar un motel, una cafetería y lo más importante: un hospital. Dean había estado inmóvil todo el rato, parecía estar durmiendo pero Sam sabía que no era así. Cada cinco minutos chequeaba a su hermano, estaba sudando, tan blanco como el papel y de rato en rato un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

_Debe tener fiebre, no, definitivamente tiene fiebre. Tengo que encontrar un motel lo más pronto posible._

Cuando Sam vio la señal de que el próximo pueblo estaba a sólo unos minutos casi salta en su asiento, aunque pudo contenerse el movimiento no pasó inadvertido para Dean.

"¿Todo bien Sam?"

"Yo debería preguntarte eso…. Estamos cerca de un pueblo, unos quince minutos más y podremos tomar desayuno y dormir, creo que nos merecemos unos días de descanso ¿no crees?"

"Sólo quiero tomar una ducha y dormir, ya después discutiremos lo que haremos."

"Sí, como sea"

Sam sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a su hermano de ver a un doctor, o de descansar unos días, pero iba a hacerlo aunque tuviera que amarrar a Dean a la cama.

Exactamente quince minutos después Sam estaba estacionando el auto frente al motel Sweet Dreams, parecía un motel decorado por niñas de cinco años ya que el anuncio mostraba un castillo de hadas entre nubes. _A Dean le va a encantar este lugar._ Pensó Sam sonriendo maliciosamente. Sería divertido fastidiar a su hermano si no fuera porque se le veía muy enfermo y Sam estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

_No debe ser nada grave, es sólo el cansancio, además, estuvimos muchas noches fuera y posiblemente el aire frío le afectó más de lo esperado._ Pero por mucho que Sam quisiera tranquilizarse no lograba quitar ese sentimiento de que algo realmente malo amenazaba la salud de su hermano, y sus miedos iban a verse confirmados cuando, tras haber ubicado el auto frente a la recepción y voltear a ver a Dean para decirle que iba a registrarse notó que …

_Oh no, no, esto no puede estar pasando._

Dean no estaba respirando.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**¿Logré interesarlos en la historia?, ¿Qué les parece, quieren saber qué pasa después o les parece ese un buen final? Je je, espero sugerencias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, ha habido algunos ofrecimientos para cuidar de Dean, pero no Naiala, no puedes ser su enfermera, y siento mucho si les di la idea equivocada de la historia pero no es Wincest, recién después me di cuenta de que el título podía sugerir algo así, j aja, pero no, no escribo Wincest. Gracias por los reviews, y después de recibir algunas amenazas de muerte si no continuaba la historia, aquí les va el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Ah, como siempre, aunque lo llame MI DEAN, él no es mío, buaaaaaaaaaa!!, tampoco el dulce Sam ni nada que forme parte del universo de Supernatural.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Oh no, no, esto no puede estar pasando._

Dean no estaba respirando.

"¡Dean!, ¡Dean, despierta!", Sam tocó el cuello de Dean tratando de encontrar pulso y cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Dean, vamos hombre no me hagas esto, no es gracioso", decía Sam mientras volteaba el rostro de su hermano hacia él y daba algunos golpecitos en su cara.

_¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿Respiración boca a boca? Sí, eso le va a encantar a Dean, y si se entera me mata. Pero no está respirando, eso no es normal, eso es grave. No respirar es malo, muy malo… ¡vamos Sam, deja de portarte como un tonto, tienes que hacer algo o tu hermano se va a morir!... Ya sé, 911._

"Mira, Dean, voy a llamar a emergencias, ya sé que es peligroso, que nos pueden reconocer y con la policía en nuestro talones no es muy buena idea, pero es lo que me obligas a hacer por dejar de respirar." Mientras Sam tomaba su celular y marcaba 911, Dean de pronto abrió los ojos sobresaltado, como si despertara de una pesadilla y tomó aire como aquel que acaba de salir del agua y siente que va a ahogarse, Sam tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás cuando Dean empezó a toser y a buscar con las manos algo de qué aferrarse.

"Hey, hey, todo está bien hermano, respira, respira lentamente."

Dean miró a Sam como diciendo _deja de tratarme como a una parturienta_ y tuvo que dejar sus amenazas en miradas porque no podía hablar, seguía tosiendo y tratando de tomar aire.

"Buen susto el que me diste Dean, ahora sólo tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Estoy… (tos y más tos)… bien… (seguía tosiendo)… Sam"

"Sí, eso puedo verlo."

Sam se quedó junto a Dean mientras éste recuperaba el aliento y empezaba a relajarse, la tos fue cesando y finalmente Dean pudo respirar casi normalmente, pues aún se sentía fatigado.

"Creo que debemos ir a un hospital."

"No estoy loco Sam, sería como llamar directamente al FBI y pedirle que venga a recogernos."

"¡Dean, dejaste de respirar!, ¡creí que ibas a morir!"

"Pues no lo hice Sam, y deja de armar tanto drama."

"¿¡Drama!? ¿qué parte de _no estabas respirando_ no entendiste?"

Sam no podía a entender a su hermano a veces. Está bien ser terco y estar obsesionado con no demostrar debilidad, pero negar lo que había pasado era totalmente absurdo y estúpido.

"Sam, en verdad quisiera recostarme en una cama así que, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme y conseguirnos una habitación?"

Bueno, que Dean admitiera que necesitaba recostarse era bastante extraño, así que Sam fue corriendo, literalmente, a la recepción y pidió una habitación, dos camas, por tiempo indefinido y regresó corriendo, literalmente, al auto para ayudar a su hermano.

"Habitación 11, está cerca." Sam abrió la puerta y ofreció una mano a Dean pero éste actuó como si no la hubiera visto.

"Vamos Dean, no puedes mantenerte en pie así que toma mi mano."

"¿Mano?" Dean lucía confundido, Sam se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada vacía, como si no pudiera ver.

"Dean, ¿puedes ver mi mano?" Sam movió su mano frente al rostro de Dean que se había quedado parado junto al auto y apoyado en éste.

"Sam, no me siento muy bien." Y habiendo dicho esto Dean se desvaneció tomando a Sam por sorpresa que no pudo evitar que su hermano golpeara el piso.

"¡Dean!"

Sam empezaba a sentirse parte una película trágica o cómica, porque lo que le estaba pasando podía hacerte llorar o hacerte reír. Dean, el hombre que nunca enfermaba, el que había sobrevivido una electrocución, disparos, puñaladas, golpes,…. Se veía ahora tan frágil.

Eran las dos de la tarde y aparentemente todos estaban almorzando o durmiendo la siesta porque no había nadie en los alrededores. _Es mejor así,_ pensó Sam, así que tomando a su hermano en sus brazos lo llevó hasta la habitación 11.

"Este sería un buen momento para que despertaras Dean, no puedo abrir la puerta contigo en brazos".

Pero a Dean pareció no importarle el dilema de su hermano y siguió inconsciente.

"De acuerdo, voy a tener que bajarte por un momento…" Sam trató de colocar a su hermano en una posición erguida y colocó el brazo de Dean alrededor de su cuello como si se tratara de un ebrio que no puede sostenerse, pero Dean no estaba ebrio ni un poco consciente así que todo su peso fue a dar en Sam que no pudo mantener a su hermano parado. Sam tuvo que optar por sentar a su hermano en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tomó la llave que había metido a su bolsillo, abrió la puerta, volvió a tomar a Dean, esta vez sobre su hombro, y lo depositó suavemente en la cama más cercana. Luego regresó al auto, tomó su maletín y el de su hermano, cerró el auto y regresó a la habitación donde Dean permanecía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

Sam se acercó a Dean para comprobar que estaba respirando. Después de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos no quería arriesgarse a volver a encontrarse en esa situación desesperada.

"¿Sam?"

"Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"Tuve que cargarte. Como a una damisela desmayada." Sam no pudo evitar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Dean, además que así podía liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

"En tus sueños Sammy." Dean se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de su hermano y empezó a masajear sus sienes con los dedos.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?"

"No Sam, me gusta darme masajes de vez en cuando para liberar mis pensamientos."

"Dean, lo que está pasando no es normal, y no creo que se trate de un simple resfriado. Además que tus síntomas no tienen nada que ver."

"No sé lo que es Sam, quizá sólo necesito descansar."

"¡Vomitaste, dejaste de respirar, te desmayaste y creo que tienes fiebre, no creo que eso se cure con una buena noche de sueño Dean!"

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, Dean sabía que Sam tenía razón. Sus síntomas no eran los de una gripe tradicional así que, si no se trataba de eso ¿qué era? Además, había algo que Dean aún no le había dicho a Sam y que lo había asustado.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

"Dean…. ¡Dean!"

"No grites Sam."

"Entonces respóndeme"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que te pregunté"

"¿Qué preguntaste?"

_Eso era demasiado, Sam empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

"¿Primero no podías ver y ahora no puedes escuchar?"

"Estaba distraído"

"Quería saber si podías ver bien y qué otros síntomas tienes."

Dean no quería listar sus malestares pero se dio cuenta que Sam se daría cuenta si mentía, así que suspirando empezó a repasar mentalmente su respuesta.

"Dean…"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Me duele la cabeza, eso ya lo sabes, y tengo frío pero a la vez tengo calor, no lo sé, es como si tuviera fuego en mi interior…, y mi visión está algo borrosa, y… me siento algo… débil." La mayor tortura para Dean no era sentirse tan mal sino el tener que decirlo en voz alta. "Creo que eso es todo, ¿algo más doctor Winchester?"

Y antes que Sam pudiera contestar Dean tuvo un ataque de tos que lo volvió a dejar sin aliento. Sam llenó un vaso con agua y se lo alcanzó, esperó a que la tos pasara y siguió con su examen tocando la frente de su hermano para detectar si tenía fiebre.

"Hey, no invadas mi espacio personal."

"Tienes fiebre Dean, no me extraña que tengas frío y calor a la vez."

"Bueno, entonces dame una pastilla y punto."

"Si fuera sólo la fiebre… pero Dean, dejaste de respirar…"

"No vas a olvidar eso ¿verdad?"

"¡Bueno, discúlpame si algo tan insignificante como que mi hermano deje de respirar me tiene tan preocupado!"

Dean se sentía mal por Sam, entendía perfectamente el susto que se había llevado su hermano y no quería empeorar las cosas, por eso no quería decirle lo que había pasado durante esos minutos en que había dejado de respirar… lo que había visto.

"¡Te voy a llevar a un hospital, no me importa lo que digas, si vuelves a desmayarte o vuelves a dejar de respirar, o si tu visión empeora, si tu fiebre aumenta… cualquier cambio y te llevo a un hospital y créeme que no podrás detenerme!"

"Un hospital no es la solución Sam"

"Yo me encargo que no nos reconozcan, no te preocupes por eso."

_De acuerdo, lo único que tengo que hacer es evitar que cualquiera de esas cosas que Sam mencionó ocurran._ Pero sin importar la gran fuerza de voluntad que Dean tuviera esta situación estaba totalmente fuera de su control.

"Creo que voy a vomitar…"

Dean trató de pararse para ir al baño pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas frente a la cama. Sam tomó el tacho de metal que estaba cerca y lo puso frente a Dean aunque no era necesario ya que Dean no tenía nada en el estómago que pudiera vaciar. Sam empezó a hacer círculos en la espalda de su hermano tratando de reconfortarlo.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí, gracias Sammy"

"Por favor Dean, vamos al hospital."

_Oh no, esos ojos otra vez._

"Sam…"

"Dean, ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero… por favor, esto no es normal, esto es serio."

Cuando la mano de Sam había entrado en contacto con la mano de su hermano había sentido el calor irradiando del cuerpo de Dean. _La fiebre debe ser muy alta, debo llevarlo a un hospital._ Ahora Sam estaba verdaderamente preocupado, si es que era posible estarlo más.

"Nada de hospitales."

"¡Vamos a ir aunque tenga que golpearte!"

"¡Desde cuando eres tú el hermano mayor!"

"¡Desde que tú decidiste jugar con tu vida!"

"¡Ningún doctor podrá hacer nada!"

"¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!"

"¡Porque ella me lo dijo!"

Y finalmente en un acceso de cólera Dean soltó la información que tanto quería ocultar de Sam.

"¿Ella, quién es ella?"

"Maldición Sam, olvídalo."

"No Dean, ahora me lo vas a decir todo."

"No sé quién es ella, pero me habló."

"Cuándo"

"Cuando estaba en el auto, supongo que me quedé dormido."

"Es decir, cuando dejaste de respirar."

"Supongo que sí."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Otra vez esa mirada preocupada de Sam que Dean tanto odiaba. No porque odiara a su hermano sino todo lo contrario, porque lo amaba demasiado y detestaba verlo sufrir y más aún si él era la causa de ese sufrimiento. Pero ahora que había dejado que su temperamento lo dominara no le quedaba otra opción que contarle todo.

"No sé quién era, quizá fue sólo un sueño aunque parecía real... Escuché una voz,… era una mujer… y me dijo que no importaba lo que hiciera… dijo que… dijo que iba a morir en siete días."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, les prometo que no tiene nada que ver con El Aro, j aja, recién ahora me doy cuenta que lo de los 7 días coincide, pero no, no están relacionados.**_

_**Será hasta el próximo capítulo, y si pudieran darse un tiempito para contarme sus ideas, sugerencias, reclamos, etc. sería grandioso.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por si acaso, la película "El Aro", pues así la tradujeron aquí pero de repente en otros países le pusieron otro título, es "The Ring". Pero como ya dije, Samara no va a aparecer en esta historia, se trata de alguien totalmente diferente.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y como siempre: Nada de Supernatural es mío… yo quisiera pero no pude convencer a Kripke de que me los regalara : (**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"No sé quién era, quizá fue sólo un sueño aunque parecía real... Escuché una voz,… era una mujer… y me dijo que no importaba lo que hiciera… dijo que… dijo que iba a morir en siete días."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Todo estaba borroso. Dean caminaba entre la niebla. Era una niebla tan espesa que no podía ver a más de medio metro de distancia._

"_¡Saaaaam! ¡Sam estás ahí?"_

_Dean no podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía y no recibía respuesta de su hermano. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el auto sintiéndose muy mal y escuchar a Sam decir que estaban a quinces minutos del siguiente pueblo, pero ahora se encontraba repentinamente en este "camino" (si es que eso era) sin rumbo fijo y en medio de la niebla más espesa que hubiera visto en su vida._

"_¡¿Alguien puede escucharme?! ¡Saaaaaaam!"_

_Dean se detuvo un momento para evaluar su situación. Aún se sentía débil y un poco mareado, pero por lo menos podía mantenerse en pie. Después del episodio al lado del camino Dean temía que estuviera demasiado débil como para caminar hasta la puerta del motel donde su hermano los llevara. _

_Miró a su alrededor y sólo había niebla. Miró el piso para detectar si estaba en la carretera pero sólo encontró tierra. '¿Dónde estoy y qué pasó con Sam?' Muchas ideas cruzaron la mente de Dean, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la suerte de su hermano. Fue entonces que la escuchó._

"_Sssssssssshhhhhhhhh"_

"_¿Hay alguien ahí?" preguntó Dean mirando a todos lados, aunque sólo la niebla respondió._

"_Bienvenido"_

_Era un susurro. Dean volteó buscando a la voz que había hablado en su oído, pero sólo encontró niebla._

"_¿Quién eres?"_

_Dean buscó el arma que siempre llevaba consigo pero no la encontró. Buscó el cuchillo que llevaba en su bota, pero no lo encontró._

"_¿Quieres lastimarme?", continuó la voz con un tono de burla. "No puedes pelear con lo que no puedes ver."_

"_¿Quién eres?" Volvió a decir Dean, y entonces sintió un aire frío recorriendo su cuerpo y sintió como los vellos de sus brazos se estremecían ante el escalofrío que lo invadió._

"_Eres culpable", volvió a susurrar._

_Al principio Dean no había podido reconocer si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. La voz sonaba como si fuera el viento agitándose. Pero ahora, era obvio que se trataba de la voz de una mujer._

"_¿De qué soy culpable?" Dean había decidido que por lo menos trataría de sacar la mayor información posible para que cuando Sam lo encontrara pudieran investigar a ese espíritu o lo que fuera._

"_Tú lo sabes."_

"_Escúchame nena, ya me cansé de las adivinanzas, háblame claro o déjame ir."_

_Dean estaba convencido que fuera quien fuese ese ser, era el responsable de la niebla y la desaparición de Sam._

"_Vas a morir." Esta vez la voz resonó con fuerza y por un momento a Dean le pareció que había sido un trueno._

"_Todos vamos a morir."_

"_Tú vas a morir en siete días."_

"_De acuerdo, eso sí es novedad. ¿Tú vas a matarme? Porque déjame decirte que no va a ser fácil. Verás, llámame loco, pero tengo mucho aprecio a esta cosa que nosotros llamamos… __**vida**__, y no sería la primera vez que alguien trata de quitármela así que si quieres esperar tu turno con gusto mi hermano y yo te atenderemos."_

"_Tu hermano y tú no pueden hacer nada. Estás marcado y vas a morir. Nadie puede huir de la muerte."_

_Varias imágenes cruzaron la mente de Dean. Él había estado a punto de morir tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Por supuesto que las más cercanas habían sido después de la electrocución, claro que esa vez Sam lo había llevado con Roy Le Grange. Y la segunda vez había sido después del accidente con el camión, cuando su padre lo había salvado al dar su alma por su vida. En ambas ocasiones la vida de Dean había significado un alto precio a pagar y habían sido su hermano y su padre los responsables de que siguiera con vida. Dean no pudo evitar pensar que quizás "ella" tenía razón. Él estaba marcado porque debería estar muerto. Quizás ahora la muerte sólo estaba esperando cobrar su deuda._

"_Ssssssssshhhhhhhhh", dijo la voz en el viento, en la niebla, en la oscuridad…_

"_¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Dean._

"_Debes irte."_

"_Es lo que he estado tratando de hacer. ¿Te importaría indicarme la salida? No es que no la haya pasado bien, pero, verás, tengo una regla con respecto a chicas misteriosas a las que no puedo ver, creo que es mejor tratar de mante…"_

_Dean no pudo continuar porque se quedó sin aire. Él estaba respirando, pero no había nada que respirar. La niebla se hacía más espesa y él sentía un toque suave y helado en su rostro. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y siguió inhalando pero el aire parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento su último pensamiento fue para Sam. 'Espero que estés bien Sammy, y espero que encuentres a la perra que hizo esto.' Y entonces, en su último intento por respirar lo logró, y respiró con todas sus fuerzas el preciado aire que tanto necesitaba._

_Dean había despertado y su hermano estaba junto a él dándole instrucciones para respirar lentamente._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Entonces eso fue lo que pasó en el auto. ¿Crees que haya sido una visión? Quizás el ser que te atacó sólo puede comunicarse de esa forma."

"Sam, no dejes volar demasiado tu imaginación."

"Primero me dices que nada de hospitales porque esto es algo sobrenatural, y ahora me dices que sólo lo estoy imaginando… decídete Dean."

Sam había ayudado a su hermano a volver a la cama donde Dean ahora estaba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar y cubierto con una manta.

"De acuerdo. Yo busco en el diario de papá y tú busca en Internet como siempre."

"Creo que deberías descansar. Te ves como si acabara de arrollarte un camión."

"Gracias por levantarme el ánimo, Sam."

"Además, ya es casi las tres de la tarde y ni siquiera hemos desayunado."

"Anda a conseguir algo de comer mientras yo reviso el diario de papá."

"Por ahora, toma esto." Sam le pasó a Dean un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para la fiebre y los vómitos. Después tomó la llave del cuarto y salió prometiendo regresar tan pronto como hubiera conseguido algo de comer.

_Lo haremos por ahora a tu manera Dean, pero si empeoras te voy a llevar a un hospital._ Sam no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Si se trataba de algo sobrenatural entonces era cierto que los doctores no podrían hacer nada, quizá sólo aliviar un poco los síntomas de su hermano. Pero si la "visión" de Dean sólo había sido un sueño, entonces quizás al retrasar el tratamiento de su hermano sólo estaba empeorando las cosas y podía costarle la vida.

Sam regresó con café y una hamburguesa para él, sopa de pollo y una bebida hidratante para su hermano. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta de la habitación tras algunas maniobras para evitar tirar la comida se dio con la sorpresa de no encontrar a Dean en la cama. _Debe estar en el baño._

"¡Dean, llegó la comida!"

Sam puso todo sobre una pequeña mesa y tocó la puerta del baño.

"¿Todo bien?"

Al no recibir respuesta Sam empezó a preocuparse.

"Dean, responde o voy a entrar."

"Estoy bien Sam." ¿Esa era la voz de su hermano? Había sonado como un susurro y Sam la escuchó a duras penas.

_Algo no está bien._ Sam abrió la puerta, que felizmente estaba sin cerrojo, y encontró a su hermano sentado en el piso frente al inodoro. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel y el sudor corría por su frente. Tenía el rostro hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados firmemente y estaba respirando por la boca. Sam inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

"Dean, ¿qué ocurre?"

"stoy… bien… Sammy"

"Sí, eso puedo verlo. Ahora, sí, la verdad, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Dean se las arregló para abrir los ojos lo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada a Sam más elocuente que mil palabras.

"Está bien, está bien, pregunta estúpida. Supongo que aún te duele la cabeza…" Dean asintió ligeramente, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba moverse. "Estas aquí porque querías vomitar…" Dean volvió a asentir. "Sigues con un poco de fiebre." Esta vez fue Sam quien se movió poniendo su mano en la frente de su hermano quien trató de levantar la suya para sacudir la mano de Sam, aunque su esfuerzo fue en vano. "Y sigues con el mismo temperamento de siempre." Concluyó Sam sonriendo.

Por lo menos Dean aún no estaba tan mal como para dejar de ser él mismo.

"Traje algo de comer. Déjame ayudarte a levantar y trata de comer aunque sea un poco."

"Lo voy… a… vomitar." La respiración de Dean seguía siendo trabajosa.

"Sólo un poco Dean, lo necesitas." Sam trató de sostener a su hermano por el brazo para ayudarlo a levantar pero Dean no hizo el menor esfuerzo.

"Dean, vamos hermano es hora de levantarte de ese suelo helado."

"Sólo… un rato… más."

Sam se sentó junto a Dean quien seguía en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados.

"Quita… esa cara… Sam"

"¿Qué cara? Ni siquiera puedes verme."

Dean volteó lentamente hacia Sam y abrió los ojos.

"Siempre pones… esa cara… cuando estás… preocupado."

"Dean, no sé si sea buena idea no buscar ayuda profesional."

"Estoy bien… Sam."

Sam suspiró enojado. La terquedad de su hermano no tenía límites.

"¿Estás bien, en serio? Entonces levántate. Levántate y ven a comer la rica sopa de pollo que te traje. ¡Maldición Dean, te cuesta tanto respirar que ni siquiera puedes decir una oración completa!"

"¡Vete… Sam! ¡No te… pedí... que vinieras!"

Dean había vuelto a abrir los ojos para enfrentar la mirada de su hermano, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió porque la habitación volvió a dar vueltas.

Sam sólo quería cargar a su hermano y llevarlo al hospital más cercano, pero Dean no lo iba a permitir. _Quizás necesita convencerse a sí mismo de que necesita ayuda._ Así que Sam salió del baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Si su hermano creía que estaba bien, ¿quién era él para contradecirlo? Sam se sentó y empezó a comer su hamburguesa. _Inténtalo Dean, intenta levantarte solo._ Después de acabar de comer Sam se echó a ver televisión. Aún no había señales de Dean.

_¿Estará bien? ¿Y si dejó de respirar otra vez?_ Sam se levantó de un salto ante ese pensamiento y acercó el oído a la puerta del baño. _Es un estúpido y un testarudo._ Pero Sam se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado solo, sin embargo, se había convencido a sí mismo que era la única forma de demostrarle a Dean que necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Sam pegó el oído a la puerta pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su hermano. _Por lo menos sigue vivo._ Así que regresó a su cama y siguió viendo televisión, bueno, la televisión estaba prendida pero él no le prestaba atención, sólo la había encendido para dar la impresión de que no estaba preocupado. Tenía la laptop frente a él y estaba buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista de lo que había atacado a Dean, si es que dicha criatura en verdad existía.

El reloj dio las 7 de la noche y Sam creyó conveniente ir a revisar a su hermano. Volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Dean, parecía que estaba susurrando. Sam no lograba descifrar qué estaba diciendo ni con quien estaba hablando. _¿Estará delirando?, ¿será que la fiebre subió tanto que ahora está delirando?_ Sam se sintió tan culpable de repente que abrió la puerta dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano aún contra su voluntad.

Dean seguía sentado en el piso, apoyado en la pared frente al inodoro, su respiración sería siendo trabajosa y estaba aún más empapado en sudor, su mirada al frente y parecía estar hablando con algún ser invisible.

"¿Dean?"

Dean no pareció escuchar a su hermano porque permaneció impasible. Sam se arrodilló junto a Dean y trató de ver su rostro. Los ojos de su hermano parecían estar sin vida.

"Dean, mírame"

Sam tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirar hacia él, fue entonces que Dean pareció salir del trance en que se encontraba y fijó la vista en Sam.

"¿Sam?"

"Dean, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no debí dejarte."

"Todo está bien Sam… ella dice que aún me quedan 6 días."

"¿Estuviste conversando con 'ella'?"

"Sólo por un instante."

La voz de Dean seguía siendo sólo un susurro.

"Debes recostarte y no voy a aceptar un NO por respuesta."

Sam levantó a su hermano y lo llevó hasta la cama. Dean estaba más débil que antes porque ni siquiera podía mover las piernas.

"Estás helado Dean"

"Tengo calor"

Sam puso un sorbete en la bebida hidratante que había comprado y lo llevó a los labios de su hermano.

"Bebe esto, no querrás deshidratarte."

Dean trató de obedecer pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso.

"Por favor Dean, inténtalo."

Dean no podía negarse a una súplica de su hermanito, así que volvió a intentar y volvió a hacerlo hasta que pudo empezar a beber el tan preciado líquido. Tras media hora había podido beber media botella.

"Dean, voy a ir por algo de comer, la sopa que compré debe estar echada a perder, así que voy a traer otra. Pero primero voy a tomar tu temperatura."

Sam tomó la temperatura de su hermano y ésta parecía estar normal, pero los síntomas exteriores decían otra cosa. Dean estaba helado al tacto pero él clamaba tener calor. _Definitivamente debe ser algo sobrenatural._

Sam puso un par de mantas sobre su hermano, le dejó el control del televisor al alcance y la bebida a su costado, por si quería más.

"Volveré en unos minutos."

"Gracias… Sammy"

Sam sintió que su corazón se encogía. Después de que había dejado a su hermano abandonado en el baño por más de 3 horas, aún así Dean le agradecía. _Te voy a compensar Dean. No voy a dejar que la cólera me vuelva a dominar, aunque a veces creo que tú podrías hacer enojar a la misma Madre Teresa._ Sam compró pizza para él y más sopa para su hermano y regresó lo más rápido que pudo.

Ni bien entró en la habitación y dejó las cosas en la mesa un grito de su hermano le heló la sangre.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

Sam estaba junto a Dean en menos de un segundo. Éste estaba con la espalda arqueada como si tratara de despegarse de la cama y en mucho dolor.

"Dean, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué sientes?"

Dean no pudo contestar, sólo volvió a caer sobre la cama y a respirar con más dificultad.

"¡Dean!, vamos hermano háblame"

"Ella regresó… dijo que se había… cumplido el primer día."

Ahora sí que Sam estaba convencido de que 'algo' había enfermado a su hermano, y juró que lo descubriría y acabaría con 'eso' antes que siguiera lastimándolo.

Dean trató de sentarse pero no pudo así que Sam lo ayudó y cuando puso su mano en la espalda de Dean, éste protestó de dolor.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ¿te lastimé?"

"Mi espalda… duele"

Dean ahora estaba sentado y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos. Sam entonces levantó la camisa de su hermano para ver su espalda y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado.

En la espalda de Dean, como si hubiera sido grabado con fuego, había una quemadura fresca que decía:

1

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Por si acaso eso del final es un UNO, pero en número. En fin, creo que voy a torturarlos un día más antes de que descubran quién los está atacando.**_

_**Cuídense y … bueno… no sé cómo decir esto pero… ¿podrían dejar un review?, así dan más ganas de escribir : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Listos para otro capítulo más? Creo que es hora de entrar al segundo día en la tortura de Dean y Sam, porque al final, estos chicos son tan unidos que si uno sufre el otro también.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean ahora estaba sentado y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos. Sam entonces levantó la camisa de su hermano para ver su espalda y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado.

En la espalda de Dean, como si hubiera sido grabado con fuego, había una quemadura fresca que decía:

1

"¿Qué pasa Sam?" preguntó Dean débilmente.

"Eh... bueno parece que tienes una quemadura."

"Se siente como una quemadura."

Al notar el silencio de su hermano Dean siguió preguntando.

"¿Qué clase de quemadura Sam?"

"Pues, es más bien como un grabado."

"Vamos Sam, dime todo de una vez y deja de jugar a las preguntas."

"Veo que te sientes mejor Dean. Pero bueno, no dice mucho, es un UNO."

"Uno, ¿como el número uno?"

"No sabía que existía otro UNO."

"No puedo creer que ahora me esté marcando como a un becerro."

"O una vaca." Dijo Sam sonriendo. La oportunidad de molestar a su hermano había sido demasiado tentadora.

Dean sólo le lanzó una mirada capaz de matar y trató de acercarse más al respaldar de la cama pero las fuerzas le faltaban así que Sam acomodó varias almohadas frente al respaldar de tal forma que Dean podía apoyarse en ellas sin que las almohadas tocaran la parte superior de su espalda, que es donde estaba la quemadura.

"Definitivamente te equivocaste de profesión Sammy. Debiste ser enfermera."

"¿Esa es tu forma de decir gracias?"

"No seas tan sensible Florence."

"Dean, esto es serio, debemos averiguar qué clase de criatura te está haciendo esto."

"Pues busca en google. Tiene que ser una criatura que hable a través de sueños o visiones, que siempre se presente con niebla, a la que no puedas ver y QUE SEA UN COMPLETA Y TOTAL PERRA." Dijo Dean gritando a la nada.

"Definitivamente creo que te sientes mejor."

"Quizá la quemadura me quitó la fiebre."

Sam tocó la frente de su hermano que trató de evitarlo en vano.

"No, creo que aún tienes fiebre. Voy por el termómetro, luego tomarás tus medicinas y luego voy a llamar a Bobby, quizá el pueda ayudarnos."

Sam hizo todo lo que había dicho en el orden en que lo había dicho. Para cuando llamó a Bobby ya era cerca de la medianoche y el viejo cazador estaba en medio de un cementerio librándose de un espíritu vengativo cuando la llamada de Sam lo interrumpió. Aunque no era muy oportuna Bobby la atendió de todas formas. Después que Sam le explicara lo ocurrido y que Bobby echara sal a los restos y los quemara éste último quedó en buscar información sobre dicha criatura y llamar a Sam tan pronto encontrara algo.

"Gracias Bobby."

"No hay de qué muchacho. Cuida a tu hermano y no dejes que te engañe con el truco de que se siente bien y todo está bien."

"No te preocupes Bobby, soy inmune a esos engaños."

Sam colgó el teléfono y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Dean.

"Déjame adivinar. Nunca ha oído de esa criatura pero va a investigar."

"Exacto."

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que toparnos con criaturas de las que nadie ha oído hablar?"

"Lo que yo me pregunto es: ¿por qué siempre esas criaturas te atacan a ti? Es como si tuvieras un imán para esas cosas."

"No Sam, el accidente andante eres tú, yo simplemente soy tan atractivo que ni siquiera las chicas muertas pueden resistirse."

Sam sonrió ante la vanidad de su hermano. Definitivamente se sentía mejor.

"Bueno Sr. Personalidad, no creo que nos estemos enfrentando a una chica muerta."

"Como sea Sammy. Yo estoy cansado así que voy a dormir."

Dicho y hecho Dean se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en esa posición semisentada y se durmió inmediatamente. A Sam le extrañó que pudiera hacerlo tan rápido pero considerando el terrible día por el que habían pasado consideró que Dean necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Sam también estaba cansado pero decidió seguir investigando en Internet así que se sentó en su cama con la computadora en su regazo y pasó las siguientes dos horas buscando cualquier leyenda que describiera a una criatura como la que había atacado a su hermano.

Con los ojos enrojecidos por el sueño y un mayor nivel de frustración Sam apagó su computadora para tratar de dormir un poco, y entonces escuchó que la respiración de su hermano se volvía trabajosa y éste parecía agitado.

"¿Dean?"

Al no recibir respuesta Sam se acercó y en la pálida luz pudo ver el sudor en la frente de su hermano y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Debe tener fiebre."

Sam tenía un termómetro de oído así que tomó la temperatura de su hermano sin que éste tuviera que despertar. El termómetro marcó 40º (104).

"Es demasiado alta." Susurró Sam.

Aunque ya le había dado pastillas contra la fiebre era obvio que Dean necesitaba más así que Sam trató de despertarlo lo más delicadamente posible.

"Hey, hermano, necesito que despiertes sólo por un momento."

"Mmhmm"

"Dean, necesito que tomes algo", dijo Sam mientras ponía una pastilla en la mano de su hermano, pero éste pareció no reaccionar.

"De acuerdo, tendrá que ser de otra forma."

Sam disolvió la pastilla en una pequeña cantidad de agua y acercó el vaso a los labios de su hermano.

"Dean, por favor, toma esto."

Dean abrió los labios lo suficiente para tomar el amargo líquido. Sam le acercó entonces otro vaso con bebida de naranja para quitar el sabor de su boca y Dean pudo tomar un par de bocados antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia a la que la fiebre lo arrastraba.

Sam tomó una toalla y la humedeció colocándola en la frente de su hermano. El resto de la noche la pasó a su lado tratando de bajar la fiebre. Felizmente ésta nunca llegó a más de 40, bajaba a 39, luego volvía subir, luego volvía a bajar y Sam ya no sabía qué hacer.

_Quizá deba traer hielo._

Amaneció, el reloj dio las 6 de la mañana y la fiebre de Dean pareció estabilizarse en 39. Sam estaba agradecido de que ambos sobrevivieran la noche. Dean no había dormido muy bien pero por lo menos no había llegado al nivel de alucinaciones. Poniendo su mano en la frente de Dean, Sam sonrió al notar que ya no irradiaba tanto calor.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso Dean, si quieres hacerme trasnochar podemos tener una maratón de películas de terror pero esto de amenazar con freír tu cerebro no es buena idea", dijo Sam pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su hermano y tratando de acomodarlo.

"Mamá solía hacer eso."

La voz de Dean era como un pequeño susurro y parecía que aún se debatía entre el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mamá… solía acomodar mi cabello… y cuando estaba enfermo… pasaba toda la noche a mi lado."

"¿En serio?"

Para Sam cualquier recuerdo de Dean sobre su madre era precioso ya que él no tenía ninguno.

"Ella susurraba y cantaba… tenía una hermosa voz."

Sam sabía que Dean no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que estaba compartiendo pero así era mejor, de otra forma quizá no le diría nada. Por lo general, recordar a su madre era demasiado doloroso para Dean y por eso él prefería evitar el tema, pero ahora parecía que la fiebre había destapado sus recuerdos y desatado su lengua y Sam no pensaba perder esa oportunidad.

"¿Qué cantaba?"

"Alguna canción sobre ángeles… y siempre decía que no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad… porque siempre habían ángeles cuidando de mí."

Sam recordaba que hacía sólo unos meses Dean le había contado eso y ahora tenía más trozos de la historia.

"¿Sabes qué Sammy?... Ahora lo entiendo… sí había ángeles… en realidad… sólo uno… Era mamá… Ella era nuestro ángel… y cuando murió… nos quedamos solos."

En ningún momento Dean había abierto los ojos así que no pudo ver lo mucho que le costaba a Sam mantenerse sereno ante esa confesión.

_Dean no lo sabe, pero aunque yo perdí un ángel esa noche, gané otro._ Por supuesto que Sam nunca lo diría en voz alta. Dean lo golpearía de seguro por ponerse tan sentimental, pero para Sam, Dean era su propio ángel guardián. Lo había cuidado desde antes de tener uso de razón y seguía haciéndolo, definitivamente si habían ángeles en la tierra, Dean era uno de ellos.

Para cuando Dean abrió los ojos un par de horas después su temperatura se había normalizado.

"Buenos días princesa, ya era hora de que despertaras."

"Tú eres la única princesa en esta habitación Sam, y yo jamás te quitaría el título."

"J aja muy gracioso Dean. Pero ya que por fin estás completamente despierto voy a ir por el desayuno."

"Nada para mí."

"¿Estás loco? Estás enfermo y no has comido en más de 24 horas y hasta eso lo vomitaste así que esto no está sujeto a discusión. Vas a comer lo que te traiga."

Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones Dean habría discutido con su hermano, pero aunque se sentía mejor que el día anterior todavía estaba demasiado débil. Y por otro lado, Sam tenía razón, tenía que comer o no sobreviviría los seis días que le quedaban.

Sam regresó a la cafetería, volvió a pedir una sopa de pollo para Dean y regresó lo más rápido que pudo temeroso de encontrarse otra vez con una sorpresa desagradable. Pero al entrar sólo encontró a Dean cambiando los canales en la televisión tratando de encontrar algo decente.

"Sopa de pollo para ti hermano mayor."

"Estás disfrutando esto ¿verdad?"

"Cómete tu sopa y no discutas."

"Ella era más amable" dijo Dean entre dientes.

"¿Qué, qué dijiste?"

"Nada."

"No, en serio, ¿qué dijiste?"

"Nada Sam, olvídalo."

Dean no recordaba completamente su pequeño momento de confesión temprano esa mañana pero tenía la sensación de haber hablado de más y ahora que se le había "escapado" otra mención sobre su madre no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer dándole a Sam la satisfacción de tener una "charla de chicas".

_¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿por qué de pronto no puedo dejar de pensar en mamá?_

Sam había oído el comentario de su hermano pero ya que Dean no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre ello decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Algo bueno en la televisión?"

"No, sólo telenovelas."

"Hey Dean, ayer, en el baño, dijiste que 'ella' te había dicho que aún te quedaban seis días."

"Sí."

"¿Cómo es que hablaste con ella?"

"Quizá me quedé dormido porque sólo recuerdo estar caminando otra vez entre la niebla y la misma voz me dijo que mi primer día estaba por terminar y que aún me quedaban seis."

"He buscado en internet pero no encuentro nada que nos dé una pista sobre esa criatura. Es decir, hay muchos seres que hablan a través de sueños, visiones, o que inducen alucinaciones pero hasta que no tengamos más indicios no puedo determinar con qué estamos lidiando."

"Supongo que sólo podemos esperar entonces."

El resto del día trascurrió sin incidentes. Dean pudo mantener la comida en su estómago, su temperatura se mantuvo normal y aunque aún se sentía muy débil y necesitaba la ayuda de Sam para caminar hasta el baño (un factor totalmente incómodo para él pero como la primera vez que lo intentó casi besa el piso, no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar la ayuda de Sam) por lo menos no habían aparecido nuevos síntomas ni había vuelto a tener otro "sueño".

Para cuando llegó la noche Sam no había encontrado nada en internet pero estaba aliviado de que el estado de Dean hubiera mejorado.

"Qué tal estuvo la cena."

"¿Crees que para mañana podrías traerme comida de verdad? Estoy cansado de la basura que me obligas a comer."

"¿Basura? Son vegetales, yogurt, y sopa de pollo, es comida saludable Dean."

"Es comida para bebés."

"¿Sabes? Quizá esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para que cambies tu estilo de vida. Tu corazón te lo agradecerá."

"Y tu corazón va a dejar de latir si no me traes COMIDA, y estoy hablando de VERDADERA COMIDA para mañana."

"Deja de quejarte Dean. Pareces una niña mima…"

"¿¡Sam!?"

Dean sonaba asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre Dean? ¿Todo bien?"

"Es ella" respondió Dean en un susurro.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué sientes?"

Dean trató de levantarse pero sólo pudo dar tres pasos y cayó al suelo. Sam corrió y pudo amortiguar la caída de su hermano llevándolo lentamente hasta el piso.

"¡Dean!, ¡vamos hermano, háblame!"

"No me dejará… está furiosa."

Dean hizo un último esfuerzo para mantenerse consciente y miró a Sam a los ojos. Su mirada lo decía todo: AYÚDAME.

"Dean, por favor, quédate conmigo…¡Dean!"

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"¡Dean! No, no, por favor."

El grito de su hermano asustó a Sam pero no sabía qué lo estaba lastimando. Levantó una vez más la camisa de su hermano y pudo ver que había una nueva quemadura junto a la primera. Esta vez había grabado un 2.

"Dean, despierta por favor."

Dean tenía los ojos abiertos pero su mirada estaba perdida. Sam supo que estaba teniendo otra "visión".

_Sólo espero que pueda averiguar algo más sobre ella._

Los siguientes cinco minutos le parecieron a Sam una eternidad. Tenía el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano en sus brazos y conforme pasaban los minutos notó que su respiración iba disminuyendo hasta hacerse casi imperceptible.

"Oh no, otra vez no. Vamos hermano, no dejes de respirar, por favor."

Las mayores pesadillas de Sam se estaban haciendo realidad y se sentía totalmente impotente al no saber qué hacer, cómo ayudar.

_Mi hermano puede morir en mis brazos y yo me voy a quedar sin hacer nada._

Entonces, como respuesta a sus súplicas su celular sonó.

Era Bobby.

"¿Bobby?"

"Sam, ¿todo bien?"

"¡No, Bobby. Dean está desmayado y casi ha dejado de respirar. Además, apareció otra quemadura y aún no tengo idea de qué está haciendo esto!"

"Pues yo sí sé qué es Sam. No te preocupes por Dean, aún le quedan cinco días así que mientras cuidemos de él, 'ella' no va a matarlo. Estoy en camino y llegaré al amanecer. Considerando lo poderosa que es van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible."

"¿Ella?, ¿quién es ella?" preguntó Sam con una mezcla de intriga y pánico.

Bobby hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

"Su peor pesadilla."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, el próximo capítulo sabremos a qué se enfrentan los chicos. Díganme qué opinan. Y no se preocupen, aún le quedan 5 días de sufrimiento a los hermanitos Winchester :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, me faltaba actualizar esto para poder darme un receso de una semana. Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

_**Ah ya, la primera parte de la narración es más o menos desde el punto de vista de Sam y Bobby. Pero después voy a volver a relatar la historia pero ahora mostrando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dean. Así que, la segunda parte como que aclara algunas cosas. En fin, espero que se entienda.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Ella?, ¿quién es ella?" preguntó Sam con una mezcla de intriga y pánico.

Bobby hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

"Su peor pesadilla."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

La comunicación se cortó y Sam quedó más desesperado que nunca. Habría intentado llamar a Bobby pero primero debía asegurarse que Dean estuviera bien.

Sam abrazó a su hermano. Estaba helado.

"Por favor Dean, por favor. Ya perdimos a papá. No quiero perderte a ti también."

Sam podía escuchar la respiración trabajosa de su hermano. Era como si cada respiro le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Mirando a Dean a los ojos, siguió hablando.

"Sólo sigue respirando Dean. Sólo sigue respirando."

Dean inhaló y no pudo exhalar. Volvió a inhalar y otra vez Sam no pudo sentir que el aire saliera de su hermano.

"No, Dean, por favor."

Sam tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Aún sabiendo que en teoría le quedaban cinco días más a Dean no podía dejar de pensar que su hermano estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

Inhaló una última vez. Y eso fue todo.

"Dean. Respira. No. No. No. No me dejes. ¡Respira! ¡Respira, maldición!"

Sam abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano y dejó las lágrimas caer.

"Aún tiene pulso. No te voy a dejar morir Dean." Y con suma determinación Sam empezó a pensar en qué hacer.

"Papá nos enseñó esto. Colocar la cabeza hacia atrás. Tapar la nariz con los dedos. Abrir la boca y soplar."

Sam fue haciendo conforme decía mecánicamente. Puso su oído junto a la boca de Dean esperando que el aire saliera y volvió a soplar en su boca.

"Vamos Dean, no me hagas esto."

Sam volvió a acercar el oído a la boca de su hermano y entonces escuchó el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Dean había tomado aire por sí solo.

"¿Qué haces?"

Su voz era tan suave que si Sam no hubiera estado con el oído sobre sus labios probablemente no lo habría escuchado.

"¡Dean!"

Sam sabía lo mucho que su hermano odiaba los momentos cursis pero esta vez había estado demasiado cerca de perderlo y no le importó si Dean lo golpeaba después. Así que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más. Ya has dejado de respirar demasiadas veces, Dean."

Dean hubiera empujado a su hermano pero la voz de Sam sonaba como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico así que no dijo nada y lo dejó abrazarlo por unos segundos. Sólo unos segundos por supuesto.

"Sam, si no me sueltas voy a volver a dejar de respirar."

"Oh, sí, lo siento, lo siento."

Sam soltó a Dean y lo ayudó a sentarse en el piso.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima."

Sam se quedó sin palabras. Dean no solía admitir dolor con tanta facilidad.

"No te preocupes Sam, ya se me pasará, no es la gran cosa."

"¡¿No es la gran cosa?! Creo que tu cerebro acaba de sufrir un serio daño debido a la falta de oxígeno."

"Ayúdame a levantarme, Sam."

Sam ayudó a Dean a ponerse de pie y sentarse en la cama.

"¿La viste?"

"No."

"¿Habló contigo?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

"¡¿No?!"

"¿Qué parte de NO, no entiendes?"

"Antes de entrar en 'trance', dijiste que era 'ella' y que no te dejaría, que estaba furiosa"

"¿Trance? Has estado viendo demasiada televisión, Sammy."

Sam podía ver que Dean le ocultaba algo, pero no entendía por qué. ¿Es que acaso no había quedado claro que su vida estaba en peligro y que ocultarle información sólo empeoraría las cosas?

"Mientras estuviste en el país de los sueños Bobby llamó. Dijo que sabía a qué nos enfrentábamos y que estaba en camino."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Llegará al amanecer."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Bobby. Pasa."

"¿Y Dean?"

"Está en la ducha."

"¿Cómo está? La llamada se cortó y no pude volver a comunicarme."

"No le digas pero tuve que darle respiración boca a boca para que respirara."

"¿Dejó de respirar?"

"Bobby, anoche estuvo cerca. ¿No se supone que él no va a morir sino hasta dentro de cinco días?"

"Sí, bueno, no murió ¿verdad?"

En ese momento Dean salió del baño con el cabello aún mojado y más pálido que nunca.

"Hey Bobby."

"Me alegra que te sientas mejor Dean."

Dean no respondió. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama. Sam notó que Bobby miraba a Dean fijamente, como si lo estuviera examinando.

"Ayer cuando llamaste dijiste que estábamos en peligro y que ya sabías a qué nos enfrentábamos."

"Así es. Lo sé. Tú también lo sabes ¿verdad Dean?"

Dean ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

"¿De qué hablas Bobby?" Preguntó Sam. Parecía que Bobby sabía que Dean sabía algo que Sam no sabía. _Este juego de palabras empieza a marearme. Pero voy a averiguar qué está pasando._

Para Sam no había pasado desapercibido que su hermano no había podido dormir tranquilo en toda la noche. Constantemente daba vueltas en la cama y a ratos se despertaba agitado, como si saliera de una pesadilla. Al despertarse finalmente, Dean se había metido inmediatamente en la ducha sin darle la oportunidad de preguntarle qué había pasado. Sam le había dado privacidad creyendo que quizá las pesadillas habían sido sólo producto de los horribles dos últimos días que habían pasado. Pero ahora, al examinar el rostro de Dean se daba cuenta que estaba blanco como el papel y parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Considerando que Dean había visto muchos fantasmas y peores seres en su vida, entonces, ¿qué podría haber visto que lo asustara tanto?

"Ya has pasado el segundo día Dean, debes haberla visto." Prosiguió Bobby.

Dean apretó la mandíbula y siguió mirando el piso. Podía sentir las miradas de Bobby y de su hermano sobre él.

"Dean, ¿qué pasó ayer? Mientras estuviste inconsciente." Sam trató de usar el tono más comprensivo posible. Le molestaba que su hermano le ocultara información pero supuso que sería mejor convencer a Dean con palabras amables antes que con gritos.

"No lo sé Sam. Una alucinación como la vez pasada, supongo."

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Ella me habló. A través de la niebla. Y esta vez su voz fue clara. Esta vez la reconocí pero no podía creerlo. Entonces… la vi."

"¿A quién?"

"No importa. No es real."

"Dime qué viste Dean."

"No puedo."

Dean levantó la mirada y Sam vio que su hermano luchaba por retener las lágrimas. ¿Qué podía haber visto Dean que lo hubiera afectado tanto? Sam entonces decidió tratar con Bobby. Quizá él podía empezar a aclarar todo.

"Bobby, dime lo que sabes sobre esto."

"Creo que se han topado en el camino de una bruja muy poderosa, Sam. Tanto así que muchos creen que es un demonio."

"¿Muchos?"

"Uno de los contactos con los que hablé no pareció sorprenderse al escuchar los 'síntomas' de Dean. Dijo que la había visto actuar antes pero que no entendía por qué había atacado a tu hermano. Tal parece que esta 'cosa' no suele atacar a menos que sea provocada."

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo pudimos provocarla?"

"Por ahora eso es lo de menos, muchacho. Lo que importa es lo que es capaz de hacer. Esto no les va a gustar pero mi contacto me habló del modus operandi de ella. Una vez que te 'infecta'. No pregunten cómo diablos lo hace, porque no lo sé. Te mata en siete días. Los primeros dos días debilita tu cuerpo. Los siguientes dos días debilita tu mente. Los siguientes dos días debilita tu espíritu. Y el último te rindes ante ella y mueres al final del día."

"Bueno, eso no va a pasar." Dijo Sam con convicción.

"Lo que mi amigo me dijo es que 'ella' se presenta ante ti al final de cada día. Y cada vez que lo hace toma un poco más de ti. También me dijo que juega con tu mente y te hace enloquecer. Usa tus mayores miedos y pesadillas y te hace creer que son realidad. Algunos no duran los siete días y terminan matándose antes."

"¿Y tú crees que Dean pueda querer hacerlo? Por favor Bobby, eso es imposible. ¿Verdad, Dean?"

Dean no respondió a su hermano y siguió mirando el piso muy interesado en los cordones de sus zapatos.

"Dean. Háblame."

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Se mordió los labios. Suspiró. Hizo de todo menos mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

"Dean, ya basta de juegos. ¡Me das a decir ahora mismo lo que sabes!"

Dean levantó la mirada lentamente. Sam nunca había visto esa mirada en su hermano. Era una mirada de tristeza tan profunda. Era una mirada de desesperación. Era una mirada de miedo.

"Creo que estoy enloqueciendo, Sammy."

"Ya lo imaginaba, muchacho. Es lo que pasa el tercer día."

"Tuviste pesadillas toda la noche."

"Parecían recuerdos. No lo sé, Sam. Ya no sé distinguir lo que es un recuerdo y lo que es una pesadilla."

Dean estaba al borde de perder el control, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado. Aún así, Sam podía notar que le estaba costando mucho. San se sentó frente a su hermano. Dean odiaba tanto sentirse así, odiaba mostrarse tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba asustado. Temía perder la cabeza, podía soportar estar enfermo pero enloquecer era algo totalmente diferente.

"Háblame Dean. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Dean miró a su hermano a los ojos y habló en voz baja como si temiera ser escuchado por alguien más.

"Puedo verla."

"¿A la bruja, demonio o lo que sea?"

"No."

Sam esperó que su hermano continuara pero éste se había quedado callado y lo miraba como si tratara de comunicarle con los ojos lo que su boca se negaba a pronunciar.

Cuando Sam iba a hablar para pedirle que continuara, Dean se levantó de un salto y se lanzó sobre su hermano tirándolo al piso. Bobby se apresuró en tratar de separarlos. Sam sólo trataba de sostener las manos de Dean pero no podía hacerlo sin lastimarlo.

"¡Dean! ¡Déjalo! ¡Suéltalo!"

Parecía que Dean quería ahorcar a su hermano con sus propias manos.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Sam! ¡Sammy!" Era todo lo que decía Dean mientras luchaba contra Bobby que trataba de detenerlo.

Finalmente, Bobby pudo sostener los brazos de Dean y ponerlos en su espalda. Después de todo, Dean aún estaba débil y no pudo seguir luchando.

"No entiendes Bobby, debo salvarlo. ¡Déjame salvarlo!"

Sam se levantó una vez que Bobby quitó a Dean de encima y ayudó a Bobby a sostener a su hermano.

"Dean, escúchame. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Mírame." Sam tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Dean pareció tranquilizarse y Bobby pudo dejar de ejercer tanta presión.

"Sammy, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Dean. Nada malo me ha pasado."

"Lo siento. Yo creí… yo vi… Lo siento Sammy. Yo… casi…"

"Tranquilo Dean. Tranquilo." Sam abrazó a su hermano que estaba temblando como una hoja ante la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. "Está bien Bobby. Puedes soltarlo."

Bobby dudó un momento pero dejó ir a Dean quién seguía temblando y sin atreverse a moverse en los brazos de su hermano.

Tras unos minutos en los que los tres cazadores tomaron aliento y sus corazones regresaron a latir normalmente, Dean se separó de Sam y suspiró sin saber cómo explicar lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Qué pasó muchacho?"

"No lo sé, Bobby. Estoy viendo cosas y ya no sé lo que es real."

"¿Qué viste Dean?" Sam estaba seguro que Dean sólo había querido protegerlo aunque había terminado casi ahorcándolo.

Dean trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Miró a Sam sin atreverse a hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Es mamá. Veo a mamá."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**(Esta es la historia nuevamente desde el punto de vista de Dean)**_

Cuando Dean había quedado en 'trance', como decía Sam. Había regresado al camino de niebla. Estaba cansado de pasar por eso así que se había sentado en la tierra esperando que 'ella' diera el primer paso.

"Has sido un mal niño, Dean. Pero pronto dejarás de ser un obstáculo. No importa lo mucho que tu hermano trate de salvarte, ¡no te voy a dejar ir!"

Dean había querido responder con algún comentario sarcástico pero algo en su voz lo había dejado paralizado. Era una voz conocida. Ya no sonaba como el viento ni como un trueno. Sonaba como…

"Esto no puede ser." Dijo Dean levantándose al ver la figura que se acercaba a él. Era su madre.

Ella se paró frente a él y puso su mano en su hombro. Dean sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y cayó de rodillas. Ella no sacó su mano de su hombro, sólo lo miró y entonces susurró: "Cinco días."

Dean sintió que le faltaba el aire y empezó a ahogarse. Después, todo se oscureció.

_¿Alguien está tomando mi mano? Debe ser Sam._ Y entonces abrió lentamente los ojos. Parecía que la cabeza de su hermano estaba junto a la suya, como si hubiera pegado su oído a sus labios.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Dean, pero su voz salió tan sólo como un susurro.

"¡Dean!" Sam se veía muy preocupado. _Debo haberme desmayado otra vez. Quizá hasta dejé de respirar, como cuando estaba en el auto._

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más. Ya has dejado de respirar demasiadas veces, Dean."

_Sí. Dejé de respirar. Bueno, trataré de no hacerlo otra vez, Sam. _

Sam lo abrazó tan fuerte que Dean sintió que le cortaba el aire otra vez. Pero se vía tan desesperado que a Dean le dio pena haberlo preocupado tanto.

"Sam, si no me sueltas voy a volver a dejar de respirar."

"Oh, sí, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima."

Dean sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y sin darse cuenta ya se lo había dicho a su hermano. _Bien hecho, Dean. El pobre chico parece que está a punto de colapsar y tú lo preocupas más._

"No te preocupes Sam, ya se me pasará, no es la gran cosa." Dijo Dean tratando de enmendar su falta.

"¡¿No es la gran cosa?! Creo que tu cerebro acaba de sufrir un serio daño debido a la falta de oxígeno."

"Ayúdame a levantarme, Sam."

Sam ayudó a Dean a ponerse de pie y sentarse en la cama.

"¿La viste?"

"No."

"¿Habló contigo?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

"¡¿No?!"

"¿Qué parte de NO, no entiendes?" Dean no le iba a decir lo que había visto. _Debe ser un truco. Mi madre está muerta. No queda ni siquiera su espíritu. Es imposible que haya sido ella._

"Antes de entrar en 'trance', dijiste que era 'ella' y que no te dejaría, que estaba furiosa"

"¿Trance? Has estado viendo demasiada televisión Sammy."

_Por favor Sam. Deja de preguntar. Deja de preguntar porque no estoy listo para decirte lo que vi._

"Mientras estuviste en el país de los sueños, Bobby llamó. Dijo que sabía a qué nos enfrentábamos y que estaba en camino."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Llegará al amanecer."

A Dean le alegró que su hermano lo dejara ir por el momento y para evitar más intentos de 'conversación', Dean alegó estar cansado y se fue a dormir.

Toda la noche Dean tuvo pesadillas. Sin embargo, al despertar estas tenían el sabor amargo de los recuerdos. Pero no podía ser ¿verdad? Eso nunca pudo haber pasado.

En sus sueños Dean había visto a su madre con el bebé Sam en el sótano de su casa. Ella le había dicho al pequeño Dean que se quedara jugando arriba pero él no había querido quedarse solo y la había seguido al sótano sin que ella lo notara.

Entonces, el pequeño Dean había visto a su madre dibujar extraños símbolos en el piso con una tiza. Dean se había preguntado si su padre se molestaría al regresar de viaje y ver el piso pintado, ya que, su padre le había prohibido pintar con sus crayones en las paredes.

Dean se había quedado sentado en la oscuridad viendo a su madre preparar algunas hierbas y colocarlas en distintos recipientes. Luego había puesto al bebé Sam en el centro de sus dibujos y había empezado a decir palabras que Dean no entendía.

En el sueño (o recuerdo, Dean no estaba seguro), los distintos recipientes colocados cuidadosamente alrededor de Sammy habían empezado a arder y la voz de su madre había ido subiendo gradualmente de volumen. El bebé empezó a llorar y Dean había querido ir a consolarlo, pero cuando se había levantado para alcanzarlo su madre lo había visto. De un salto Mary se había plantado entre Dean y el bebé y tomando a Dean por los hombros lo había sacudido con violencia.

Dean no recordaba lo que su madre le decía pero estaba muy enfadada. Lo había echo subir nuevamente a la casa y había cerrado la puerta del sótano impidiéndole la entrada. El pequeño Dean se había quedado llorando afuera sin saber por qué su madre lo había tratado tan mal cuando siempre había sido dulce con él, pero sobre todo, se había quedado preocupado por el pequeño Sam.

Toda la noche, Dean había tenido ese sueño. Al principio sólo veía sombras y escenas. Imágenes de los dibujos en el piso, el llanto de su hermano, los gritos de su madre. Finalmente había podido revivir el sueño en su totalidad y había despertado muy agitado y asustado.

_Es sólo un sueño. Tiene que ser un sueño. Debo tener fiebre y eso me está provocando pesadillas._ Pero Dean no tenía fiebre. Al ver la mirada de su hermano y adivinar que en cualquier momento le iba a preguntar cómo había pasado la noche y qué había soñado, Dean había decidido meterse a la ducha y ganar algo de tiempo para recuperarse y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

¿Cómo decirle a Sam que su madre había realizado quién sabe qué ritual en él cuando aún era un bebé? Además, eso no podía ser verdad. Dean nunca había tenido ese recuerdo, ¿por qué ahora?

Mientras el agua tibia recorría el cuerpo de Dean haciéndolo sentir humano otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre. Hasta el momento sus recuerdos siempre habían sido como una brisa fresca. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su dulce voz. Pero ahora, temblaba tan sólo de recordar el fuego de salía de sus ojos y la forma en que lo había sacudido.

"Siempre supe que algún día lo recordarías."

Dean saltó al escuchar esa voz viniendo de sus espaldas. Volteó lentamente y ahí estaba ella. Su madre. Pero lucía diferente. Era su mismo rostro pero en vez de la mirada angelical que siempre había tenido su mirada era de maldad.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"No puedes haberme olvidado tan pronto, hijo."

"Tú no eres mi madre."

Dean recordaba que la última vez que la había visto ella se había sacrificado para salvarlos del poltergeist que habitaba su antigua casa. De su madre no había quedado nada, ni siquiera el espíritu.

"Siempre hubo dos lados de mí. La buena Mary Winchester. Devota esposa y dedicada madre. Y por supuesto: Yo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Cuando era muy joven descubrí la magia. La idea de tener tanto poder en mis manos… me fascinó. Y me entregué a ella. Pero yo no era 'especial'. Así que, después de casarme, decidí que ya que yo nunca podría ser lo suficientemente poderosa, por lo menos podría ser la madre de alguien poderoso. Cuando naciste, todas mis esperanzas estaban en ti. Tú serías el amo entre los amos y yo estaría siempre a tu lado. Pero intenté realizar el ritual en ti y… simplemente no funcionó. Fuiste una gran decepción."

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él siempre se había sentido inútil y sin importancia, pero en su corazón siempre lo había consolado el saber lo distinto que todo habría sido si su madre estuviera viva. Ella lo miraba con amor. Para ella, él era el mejor. Pero ahora, escucharla decir cosas tan horribles. Escucharla decir que él era una decepción. Dean simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

"Entonces llegó Sam. Desde su nacimiento supe que sería distinto. Él sería el elegido. En cuanto a ti… podrías servirnos de guardaespaldas. Es para lo único que eres bueno después de todo ¿verdad?"

"Tú le hiciste algo… en el sótano."

"Lo ofrecí. Y esta vez mi ofrenda fue aceptada."

"Entonces, ¿por qué moriste aquella noche?"

"El amo al que lo ofrecí no quería competencia. Supongo que temía que yo influenciara demasiado a Sam."

"¿Por qué yo olvidé todo?"

"Tienes demasiadas preguntas. Pero eras sólo un niño. ¿Sabes lo fácil que es lograr que un niño olvide algo desagradable? Un té muy especial y ¡pum! Está olvidado."

"Tú no eres mi madre."

"Sigue repitiéndolo todas las veces que quieras. A ver si te convences. Pero mientras tanto, yo vengo a reclamar lo que es mío."

"Tú no eres mi madre. Ella se sacrificó por nosotros."

"¿Por nosotros? 'Nosotros' son demasiadas personas, Dean. Si te refieres al poltergeist, sí, es cierto, lo eliminé, pero lo hice sólo por Sam. Tú… sólo tuviste suerte."

"¿Qué quieres con Sam? ¿Volverlo al lado oscuro? No te lo permitiré."

"No vas a poder impedirlo, Dean. Por lo que supe no te queda mucho tiempo. Esta es mi oportunidad y no voy a desaprovecharla." El espíritu de Mary se acercó a Dean y tocó su rostro con ternura. Por un momento Dean creyó ver otra vez a su madre, su verdadera madre.

"¿Sabes qué, hijito?..." Dean la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Quizá sí era su madre. Mary continuó. "Siempre quise una niña." Y sonriendo con malicia, desapareció.

Dean se quedó mudo. No sabía lo que acababa de ver. ¿Era real o estaba enloqueciendo? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la ducha congelándose, el agua se había enfriado y él estaba temblando.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del baño.

"Hey Bobby."

"Me alegra que te sientas mejor Dean."

_¿Sentirme bien? Claro que no me siento bien._

"Ayer cuando llamaste dijiste que estábamos en peligro y que ya sabías a qué nos enfrentábamos." Dijo Sam.

"Así es. Lo sé. Tú también lo sabes ¿verdad Dean?"

_¿Será que Bobby lo sabe? ¿Será que papá descubrió todo sobre mamá y se lo contó a Bobby?_

"¿De qué hablas Bobby?" Preguntó Sam.

"Ya has pasado el segundo día Dean, debes haberla visto." Prosiguió Bobby.

_Quizá si salgo corriendo ahora…_

"Dean, ¿qué pasó ayer? Mientras estuviste inconsciente."

_Oh no, no esa mirada Sam, como si todo estuviera bien, como si me ofrecieras tu hombro para llorar._

"No lo sé Sam. Una alucinación como la vez pasada, supongo."

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

_Tal parece que no me voy a librar tan fácilmente._

"Ella me habló. A través de la niebla. Y esta vez su voz fue clara. Esta vez la reconocí pero no podía creerlo. Entonces… la vi."

"¿A quién?"

"No importa. No es real." _No puede ser real. Y lo que vi en el baño tampoco lo es._

"Dime qué viste Dean."

"No puedo." _Vi a mamá Sam. Y ella es malvada. Pero no puede ser, no puede ser cierto. Si te lo digo estaré deshonrando su memoria._

Dean levantó la mirada y no pudo creer lo que veía. Parada atrás de Sam estaba ella. Estaba su madre. _Debo estar volviéndome loco. Ni Sam ni Bobby pueden verla. Entonces no es real. La estoy imaginando. _ Por suerte para Dean, Sam había centrado su atención en Bobby y no pudo ver el terror en los ojos de su hermano.

"Bobby, dime lo que sabes sobre esto."

"Creo que se han topado en el camino de una bruja muy poderosa, Sam. Tanto así que muchos creen que es un demonio."

"¿Muchos?"

_¿Una bruja? ¿Esa bruja será mamá?_

Bobby seguía hablando pero Dean ya no escuchaba más. 'Ella' le estaba hablando.

"Ellos no te van a creer, Dean. Creerán que estás enloqueciendo. Que estás alucinando. Pero entonces, cuando mueras, tendré el camino libre. Sam será mío."

Dean quería responder, pero entonces Sam y Bobby en verdad creerían que estaba loco. Quizá sí lo estaba.

"¿Y tú crees que Dean pueda querer hacerlo? Por favor Bobby, eso es imposible. ¿Verdad, Dean?"

_¿Sam? ¿Qué me estás preguntando? ¿Qué es imposible que haga?_

"Dean. Háblame."

_No puedo Sam. Ella está aquí. No quiero verla, no quiero escucharla pero está aquí._

"Dean, ya basta de juegos. ¡Me das a decir ahora mismo lo que sabes!"

Dean levantó la mirada lentamente. _Ahí está ella. Está junto a ti. Sam, no sé qué hacer. No sé si es real. No quiero que sea real pero si lo es y no hago nada entonces será peor._

"Creo que estoy enloqueciendo, Sammy."

"Ya lo imaginaba, muchacho. Es lo que pasa el tercer día."

"Tuviste pesadillas toda la noche."

"Parecían recuerdos. No lo sé Sam. Ya no sé distinguir lo que es un recuerdo y lo que es una pesadilla."

Dean estaba al borde de perder el control, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

"Háblame Dean. ¿Qué está pasando?"

_No puedo, Sam. Ella va a escuchar._

"Puedo verla."

"¿A la bruja, demonio o lo que sea?"

"No."

_¿O quizá sí lo es?_ Fue entonces que Dean vio a su madre acercarse a Sam.

_Sam, aléjate, ella te va a tocar. Puede lastimarte._

Dean vio con terror a su madre poner su mano en el cuello de Sam y una luz pareció envolverlos.

_No. No lo permitiré. No lo tendrás._ Dean se levantó de un salto y se lanzó sobre su hermano tirándolo al piso. Bobby se apresuró en tratar de separarlos. Sam sólo trataba de sostener las manos de Dean pero no podía hacerlo sin lastimarlo.

"¡Dean! ¡Déjalo! ¡Suéltalo!" Decía Bobby.

_¿Qué no lo ves, Bobby? Ella quiere matarlo o algo peor._

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Sam! ¡Sammy!" _Prometí cuidarte. Prometí evitar que te volvieras al 'lado oscuro'. Es lo que ella quiere._

Finalmente, Bobby pudo sostener los brazos de Dean y ponerlos en su espalda. Después de todo, Dean aún estaba débil y no pudo seguir luchando.

"No entiendes Bobby, debo salvarlo. ¡Déjame salvarlo!" Dijo Dean suplicando. _Por favor, Bobby. Por favor._

Sam se levantó una vez que Bobby quitó a Dean de encima y ayudó a Bobby a sostener a su hermano.

"Dean, escúchame. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Mírame."

_Sam. Sammy. Lo siento. Te fallé. Siempre les fallo a los que amo. Lo siento._ Pero entonces Dean sintió las manos de su hermano en su rostro. La luz que había visto rodeando a Sam y a su madre lo había dejado enceguecido pero ahora empezaba a ver nuevamente. Era Sam. Parecía estar bien. Dean miró a sus ojos temiendo que si miraba a otro lado la vería a 'ella'.

"Sammy, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Dean. Nada malo me ha pasado."

"Lo siento. Yo creí… yo vi… Lo siento Sammy. Yo… casi…" Dean vió las marcas de sus manos en el cuello de Sam. _¿Yo hice eso o fue ella? Oh no, Sam, si yo lo hice lo siento._

"Tranquilo Dean. Tranquilo." Sam abrazó a su hermano que estaba temblando como una hoja ante la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. "Está bien Bobby. Puedes soltarlo."

_Estoy enloqueciendo, Sam. No puedes confiar en mí. Soy peligroso._

Tras unos minutos en los que los tres cazadores tomaron aliento y sus corazones regresaron a latir normalmente, Dean se separó de Sam y suspiró sin saber cómo explicar lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Qué pasó muchacho?"

"No lo sé, Bobby. Estoy viendo cosas y ya no sé lo que es real."

"¿Qué viste Dean?"

_¿Cómo decirlo, Sam? ¿Cómo decirlo?_

Dean trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Miró a Sam sin atreverse a hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Es mamá. Veo a mamá."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ahora sí. Me trabé un poco con este capítulo. No sabía muy bien cómo narrarlo. Por si acaso, si son fanáticos de Mary, no se preocupen, ella no es malvada. Nuestro pobre Dean sólo está alucinando.**_

_**En fin, espero que se haya entendido. Ahora sí. Me temo que no voy a poder actualizar sino hasta dentro de una semana. Mi jefe me va a matar si no termino lo que tengo que terminar, j eje. Pero bueno, nos vemos en una semana. Ah, y si tienen tiempo, sería lindo si dejaran un review… :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, estoy de regreso. Gracias por leer la historia (si están leyendo esto es porque están leyendo la historia jej e) Ah, Resurgent-Taka, no tengo tu mail así que no podía responderte el review pero muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, eres la hermana de .Onryo ¿verdad? A ver cuándo te animas a escribir un fic, me super super encantaría leerlo, estoy segura que la vena literaria corre en la sangre, je je. Ah, claro, gracias también a Jess, espero te haya llegado el mail que te envié.**_

_**En fin, dejo los mensajes personales y como siempre, los chicos no son míos, Bobby tampoco, ni Mary, ni nada de Supernatural.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Miró a Sam sin atreverse a hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Es mamá. Veo a mamá." Y entonces Dean se desmayó.

Sam y Bobby colocaron a Dean en su cama y lo cubrieron con una manta. Sam no pudo evitar sentir lo helada que se sentía la piel de su hermano. Una vez que se aseguró que Dean estaría confortable, Sam y Bobby se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, Sam rompió el silencio.

"No importa qué tan poderosa sea esa bruja o demonio, tenemos que detener esto. Dime qué hacer."

"No lo sé, Sam. Nadie ha sobrevivido un ataque y como ya te dije, no es común que se manifieste."

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Quizá si hacemos un círculo de sal y dibujamos símbolos de protección…"

"Se ha intentado antes." A Bobby no le gustaba quitarle las esperanzas al menor de los Winchester pero tampoco podía mentirle. "Este contacto, el que me habló de la bruja, me dijo que nada funciona contra ella."

"Quizá deberías volver a llamarlo. No es posible que lo hayan intentado TODO."

"No puedes verla. Sólo Dean puede hacerlo. No puedes matar algo que no ves."

"Entonces Dean lo hará."

"Lamento decirlo, Sam, pero la mente de tu hermano no va a estar muy lúcida estos días."

"Dean es fuerte, puede contra esto."

"¡Hace un momento trató de matarte!"

"¡No quería hacerlo, sólo quería protegerme!"

"¡Exacto! ¡Ya no distingue lo real de lo imaginario! ¡No tiene control!"

Sam se sentía frustrado de no poder ayudar a su hermano y todo lo que decía Bobby parecía ser negativo. Así que tomó al viejo cazador por el cuello de su chaleco y lo empujó contra la pared. Bobby lo miró a los ojos preguntándole '¡Qué diablos…!' y Sam entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía descargar su rabia contra Bobby, contra el único que nunca los había abandonado cuando lo necesitaban. Sam dejó de ejercer presión y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

"Lo siento. Lo siento, Bobby. No quería…"

Bobby suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sam.

"Lo sé. Sé que sólo quieres salvar a tu hermano."

"No sé qué hacer, Bobby."

"Por lo pronto, desayunar. No vamos a poder ayudar a Dean si los tres morimos de hambre."

El viejo cazador salió a conseguir el desayuno mientras Sam se quedaba vigilando a Dean que seguía inconsciente sobre la cama. Tras diez minutos de espera, Sam no pudo evitar que el "llamado de la naturaleza" lo alejara de su hermano. Además, sólo sería un minuto, ¿qué podía ocurrir en un minuto?

"Ya vuelvo, Dean. No tardo."

Sam entró al baño rápidamente y no tardó más de un par de minutos. Cuando salió, la cama donde había estado recostado Dean, estaba vacía.

"¿Dean?"

Sam cubrió con una sola mirada toda la habitación y por supuesto no encontró señales de su hermano así que corrió a la puerta y al abrirla miró con terror a Dean corriendo a través del estacionamiento del motel.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN**

Dean había despertado al escuchar los gritos de su hermano pidiendo auxilio. Se levantó como un resorte y sintió el aire frío penetrando en la habitación. _Se lo llevó. Ella se lo llevó._

Dean salió corriendo y vio a la que pretendía ser su madre arrastrando a Sam con una fuerza sobrenatural por en medio del estacionamiento del motel. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlos pero parecía que sus piernas no respondían tan rápido como hubiera querido.

_Sólo aguanta, Sammy. Estoy en camino._

Mientras Dean corría tras la visión que lo atormentaba, el verdadero Sam corría tras él. Si alguien los hubiera visto habría encontrado la escena un poco cómica. De hecho, Bobby los vio a lo lejos y aunque reconoció inmediatamente la seriedad de la situación, no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa asomara a sus labios al ver al muchacho de 1.94 m. dando zancadas para tratar de alcanzar a su hermano que corría como una liebre.

"¡Dean!" Gritaba Sam.

"¡Sam!" Gritaba Dean.

"Estos chicos van a hacerme perder el poco cabello que me queda." Masculló Bobby mientras corría para interceptar a Dean.

Mientras esta escena se desarrollaba, a pocos metros, Alice lloraba en su auto. Su novio era un hombre violento y cansada de sus maltratos había tratado de huir sólo para ser descubierta y golpeada otra vez. Ella había logrado hablar con una amiga y la había puesto al tanto de la situación. Su amiga alertó a las autoridades pero el novio la había obligado a subir al auto y ahora estaban huyendo del estado. Por supuesto que lo único que Alice quería era huir de él, pero parecía que por ahora eso sería imposible. Él no le había quitado la vista de encima ni por un momento y ella no podía pedir ayuda sin arriesgarse a que él le disparara con el arma que llevaba siempre consigo.

Al llegar al motel, su novio se bajó para registrarse pero aún desde la distancia seguía observándola. Entonces, Alice lo vio distraerse con una joven que empezó a coquetearle y supo que esa sería su única oportunidad. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo. No sabía hacia dónde, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de él.

Lamentablemente, el novio la divisó en su huída y corrió tras ella.

Ahora tenemos a Dean corriendo hacia la nada. Sam corriendo hacia Dean. Bobby corriendo para interceptar a Dean. Alice corriendo lejos de su novio y su novio corriendo tras ella. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que Dean y Alice se cruzaran y éste la tomara por Sam. En la mente de Dean, Alice era Sam que de alguna forma se había librado de su "madre" y le pedía ayuda.

"Sam. No te preocupes. Estás a salvo." Dijo Dean tomando a Alice por los brazos. Ésta no lo escuchó siquiera, estaba desesperada.

"Por favor, por favor, ayúdeme." Gritaba Alice.

"Todo está bien. Regresemos a la habitación."

Dean tomó a Alice por un brazo y dio la vuelta hacia la habitación encontrándose cara a cara con Sam.

"Dean. Deja ir a la chica." Sam se acercó lentamente a Dean. Era obvio que su hermano estaba alucinando y temía que lastimara a la joven.

Bobby llegó por el otro lado y el novio también les dio alcance. Para Dean, los tres eran demonios que querían lastimar a Sam (Alice).

"¡Aléjense!" Gritó Dean poniéndose frente a Alice mientras giraba de tal forma que Sam quedaba a su derecha, el novio de Alice frente a él y Bobby a su izquierda.

"¡Deje a mi novia!"

"Dean. Muchacho. No queremos lastimarlos." Bobby trató de razonar con él pero Dean en respuesta tomó la navaja que llevaba siempre en la bota y la dirigió hacia ellos.

"¡Es que acaso su amigo está loco?!" Gritó el novio enfadado. "¡Alice!, ¡ven aquí inmediatamente!"

Alice lo vio llevarse la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la pistola y aunque se asustó no creyó que sacara el arma en público a plena hora del día. Incluso, ya había algunas personas deteniéndose a mirar el altercado.

"Aléjate, demonio. No permitiré que te le acerques." Fue la respuesta de Dean.

Sam levantó las manos y trató de acercarse a su hermano.

"Está bien. Está bien. Escucha, nadie los va a lastimar. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero mientras Sam trataba de apaciguar los ánimos el novio de Alice perdía la paciencia, y considerando que era una persona perturbada, no le importó el público y sacó su arma apuntándola hacia Dean.

"¡Alice! ¡Maldición, ven acá perra! ¡Y tú deja ir a mi novia!"

Ahora fueron Sam y Bobby los sorprendidos.

"Hey, hey, baja el arma." Parecía que Sam estaba destinado a hacer de pacificador ese día.

"¡Vince, no lo hagas! Sólo déjame ir." Dijo Alice llorando.

"¿Ves lo que provocas? ¡Ahora más personas van a salir lastimadas, Alice!"

"No. Está bien. Regresaré. Sólo… no lastimes a nadie." Alice se movió a la izquierda quedando desprotegida y Vince aprovechó esa oportunidad para dispararle a aquella que había osado desafiarlo. Pero Dean había visto sus intenciones y al mismo tiempo que Vince disparaba, Dean empujaba a Alice salvándola.

Las sirenas sonaron y una patrulla finalmente apareció a establecer orden. Vince soltó el arma asustado y corrió pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por los policías. Mientras tanto, Sam y Bobby habían corrido hacia Alice y Dean que estaban en el piso.

Bobby ayudó a Alice a levantarse y observó aliviado que la joven no estaba herida. Sam, por otro lado, se acercó a Dean cuando éste estaba levantándose, puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo para tratar de ayudarlo y sintió el líquido tibio en su mano. Dean estaba sangrando.

"Bobby. Dean está herido." Con los policías acercándose, lo menos que Sam quería era llamar la atención, así que habló lo más bajo posible. Pero su hermano tenía otra idea ya que tan pronto se puso de pie volvió a tomar la actitud defensiva contra Bobby y Sam.

"No dejaré que lo lastimen."

Bobby vio la navaja de Dean aún en su mano y también vio al policía que se acercaba a ellos. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y dando la espalda al policía golpeó a Dean con la culata de su propia arma para dejarlo inconsciente.

"Bobby, ¿perdiste la cabeza?" Dijo Sam mientras sostenía a Dean en sus brazos.

"Sam. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un policía preguntándose por qué Dean quiere matarnos."

Sam vio al policía y entendió a lo que Bobby se refería.

"¿Todo bien?" Dijo el oficial de la ley.

"Estos hombres me salvaron de mi novio. Quería matarnos a todos."

"¿Qué le pasó?" Dijo el policía señalando a Dean.

"Mi hermano es muy… impresionable. Creo que se llevó un buen susto." Dijo Sam lanzándole al policía su mirada más confiable, aquella que decía 'Soy incapaz de mentir. Soy un buen chico. ¿Quieres adoptarme?'

"Entiendo. Yo también tengo un hermano así." El policía pareció sonreír ante algún recuerdo. "Vamos a necesitar su declaración."

"Yo me encargo de eso." Dijo Bobby.

"Llevaré a Dean de regreso a la habitación."

Mientras Bobby se alejaba con el policía, Alice se acercó a Sam.

"No sé qué está pasando entre ustedes, pero tu hermano me salvó la vida. Dile gracias de mi parte. ¿Estará bien?, ¿no necesita ir a un hospital?"

"No te preocupes. Parece ser una herida superficial. Estará bien. Y gracias por no decir nada. Mi hermano no se ha sentido bien últimamente y preferimos tratar este asunto en privado."

"Sí, imaginé que algo así estaría pasando. De cualquier forma… gracias." Alice se despidió con una sonrisa y dejó a Sam con su preciosa carga en los brazos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Debes dejar de hacer eso, Dean. Es la última vez que te lo advierto. La próxima vez empezaré a cumplir mis amenazas."

Sam había colocado a Dean sobre su cama y tras quitarle la chaqueta respiró aliviado al comprobar que la herida había sido superficial. Fueron necesarios unos puntos pero la bala sólo había rozado el brazo. Una vez que Dean estuvo listo, Sam se sentó en la cama del costado preguntándose qué debería hacer ahora. ¿Cómo ayudar a su hermano? ¿Cómo salvarlo? Era obvio que las alucinaciones estaban empeorando. La última vez no los había reconocido.

Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Sam. ¿Qué pasaría si Dean despertaba en ese momento? ¿Sabría quién era o trataría de atacarlo? Como una respuesta a sus preguntas, Dean despertó y miró a su alrededor agitado.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hey, hermano mayor. Tranquilo. Soy Sam. Estás a salvo."

"¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Dean. Soy yo. Sam."

"¡Tú no eres Sam!"

Dean se levantó de un salto y sintió que el cuarto daba vueltas, pero no iba a permitir que el demonio sacara ventaja de su debilidad.

"Dean, por favor, escúchame. Mírame. Soy Sam."

Dean meneó la cabeza, confundido. Por un momento le había parecido reconocer a su hermano pero la imagen del demonio había regresado con más fuerza. Sin duda trabajaba con su madre. _Sammy, ¿dónde estás?_

Vio la navaja que estaba junto a la cama y se abalanzó hacia ella. Sam hizo lo mismo pero Dean fue más rápido. Entonces empezó una lucha por obtener la navaja. Dean la había tomado con una mano y Sam había tomado la mano de Dean entre las suyas. Dean golpeó a Sam con la mano que tenía libre pero éste no lo soltó.

"¡Dean! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Sam!"

Era inútil. Dean siguió tratando de golpearlo pero parecía que sus manos y piernas no le obedecían tal como quería. Aún así, logró hacer caer a Sam al piso y él cayó sobre él tratando de poner la navaja en su cuello. Entonces, llegó Bobby.

"¿Qué dia…?"

Bobby se lanzó sobre Dean tratando de separarlo de su hermano. Tomó sus brazos y los puso en su espalda.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, maldito demonio!"

Dean gritaba y pateaba y por un momento estuvo a punto de soltarse de Bobby.

"Sam, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal."

"Bobby, ¿qué hacemos? No nos reconoce."

"Tendremos que amarrarlo, Sam."

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¡Es eso o lo golpeamos otra vez! ¡Vamos, Sam! A mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. ¡Muévete! Juro que tu hermano pelea como un león enjaulado incluso estando débil."

Sam corrió al auto y tomó un maletín donde tenían algunas sogas. Regresó a la habitación y encontró a Dean aún luchando como un loco contra Bobby.

Sam ayudó a Bobby a sostener a Dean y entre los dos lograron atarlo a una silla. Quince minutos después lograron su objetivo no sin antes haberse llevado unos buenos golpes.

"Son unos malditos. ¡Juro que los mataré!"

"Empiezo a sentir lástima por los pobres bastardos a los que tu hermano caza."

"Dean siempre ha tomado el trabajo en una forma muy personal."

"¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?"

"Primero que nada, debes tranquilizarte."

Dean sentía que su cuerpo ya no podría tomar más abuso. Estaba exhausto no sólo física sino también emocionalmente. No sabía que había pasado con Sam y ahora estos dos demonios lo tenían prisionero. Quizá lo mejor sería seguirles el juego por un rato.

"Dean. Escucha. No vamos a lastimarte. Sólo quiero que lo tomes con calma. Estás sufriendo de alucinaciones, pero te juro que soy Sam, tu hermano. Y él es Bobby. ¿Puedes reconocernos?" Sam se quedó mirándolo esperanzado. Por un momento pareció que Dean despertaba de un sueño y empezaba a darse cuenta de sus alrededores.

"¿Sam?"

"Sí, soy yo" Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sam.

"¿Por qué estoy atado?"

"Lo siento, hermano. Pero como que… como que querías matarnos."

"Creí que eran demonios."

"Sí, lo sé. Me alegra tenerte de regreso."

"¿Pueden soltarme ahora?"

"Por supuesto."

Antes que Sam se acercara demasiado, Bobby lo detuvo.

"Espera, Sam. Debemos ser cuidadosos."

"Bobby, es Dean. No nos lastimará."

Bobby no estaba muy convencido pero dejó a Sam desatar a su hermano. Una vez que Dean se vio libre se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

"La cabeza me va a estallar."

"Tómalo con calma, Dean. No quiero que se abran los puntos que tanto me costaron."

"No te preocupes, Sam. Soy diestro."

En un solo y rápido movimiento, Dean tomó el arma que estaba bajo la almohada y la levantó contra el demonio más cercano, que resultó ser Bobby.

"¡No!" Gritó Sam. Pero era demasiado tarde. Dean había disparado contra el viejo cazador dando directamente en su pecho.

Como si el disparo lo hubiera despertado, Dean vio con horror cómo los dos demonios se convertían en Sam y Bobby respectivamente.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Dijo en un susurro.

Sam estaba junto a Bobby tratando de detener la sangre pero había demasiada.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Repitió Dean tirando el arma y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. "Bobby. No. No. No. No puede ser. ¡No!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**En fin, ya está el capítulo. Me costó un poco porque justo ahora estoy super resfriada y a ratos escribía y a ratos me sonaba la nariz, je je. Si tienen tiempo, déjenme algún comentario. Ya saben que los reviews son el alimento de los locos escritores de fanfiction :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, y si están leyendo esta historia, a ver si se toman un minuto para darme su opinión. Espero les guste el capítulo. Ya saben, nada de Supernatural me pertenece.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNN**

"¿Qué he hecho?" Repitió Dean tirando el arma y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. "Bobby. No. No. No. No puede ser. ¡No!"

En ese momento Dean sintió como si el cielo cayera sobre él. Ésa era sin duda una herida de muerte, no había forma de que Bobby sobreviviera y él había sido el asesino.

"Yo lo hice. Yo lo maté. Yo lo maté. Bobby. Bobby." Decía Dean una y otra vez arrodillado en el piso y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. El arma había caído cerca de él y cuando la vio sólo pudo pensar en una cosa. _Con esta arma lo maté. Debo vengarlo._

Dean tomó la pistola entre sus manos y se quedó mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento, Bobby. Te fallé como les fallo a todos." Dean apuntó directo a su sien y se preparó para disparar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby estaba herido, eso es verdad, pero por suerte había podido esquivar la bala de tal forma que sólo había rozado su hombro, sin embargo, en esos momentos Dean sólo veía a un Bobby caído y agonizante. Sam corrió junto al viejo cazador y lo ayudó a sentarse revisando su hombro.

"Estoy bien, Sam. Ve a ver a tu hermano."

"Bobby, ¿estás seguro?"

"Sólo me tocó, no te preocupes."

Sam vio hacia su hermano y notó que éste estaba arrodillado en el piso con la pistola entre sus manos y murmurando una y otra vez algo que no podía entender. Cuando lo vio alzar la pistola y ponerla en su sien, Sam entendió lo que planeaba y su corazón empezó a latir aún con más fuerza. Acercándose lentamente se puso frente a su hermano y habló bajo para no asustarlo, lo que menos quería era provocar que su hermano disparara.

"Dean. Tranquilo. Todo está bien."

"Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Lo siento. Lo siento, Bobby. Yo te maté. Te maté. Te maté."

Esta vez Sam pudo entender lo que su hermano decía y entonces comprendió que en la mente de Dean, Bobby estaba muerto.

"Dean. Bobby está bien. Míralo. Está bien."

El viejo cazador se había puesto de pie y trató de ponerse al alcance de la vista de Dean, si éste decidía alzar los ojos.

Sam se sentía cada vez más desesperado al no poder llegar a su hermano. Lo estaba perdiendo y si no hacía algo pronto, sería para siempre.

"Dean. Mírame por favor."

"Mi culpa. Asesino. Asesino. Mi culpa." Seguía repitiendo y no se percató cuando Sam acercó su mano lentamente y tomó la pistola.

"Suéltala, Dean. Todo está bien. Lo prometo."

Dean soltó el arma y escondió el rostro entre las manos. No podía soportarlo más. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de jalar el gatillo y se sentía aún más culpable por eso. La voz de su hermano finalmente había penetrado en su confundida mente y de alguna forma le había impedido consumar su venganza. ¿Por qué sería que siempre la voz de Sam lograba convencerlo de hacer lo que pedía?

Tan pronto el arma estuvo en las manos de Sam, Bobby se acercó a Dean y lo obligó a mirarlo.

"Mírame, muchacho. Estoy bien. No eres tan buen tirador como creías. Estoy bien."

Bobby lo había hecho con la mejor intención del mundo. Quería demostrarle a Dean que estaba bien y evitar así que siguiera culpándose pero cuando Dean lo vio, abrió los ojos con terror y se levantó tan rápido que ni Sam ni Bobby pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para impedirle salir corriendo por la puerta.

"No. No otra vez." Dijo Sam corriendo para atrapar a su hermano.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN**

Habían buscado a Dean por horas y no habían podido encontrarlo. Cuando Sam había salido tras Dean lo había visto irse en el auto a toda velocidad. Habían subido a la camioneta de Bobby y lo habían seguido pero tras unos minutos lo perdieron y habían estado dando vueltas por todo el pueblo tratando de encontrarlo.

"Vamos. Este lugar no es tan grande. Debe estar en algún lugar."

"Tu hermano sabe qué hacer si no quiere ser encontrado."

"Pero Dean ni siquiera está en sus cabales."

Ya había anochecido y no había noticias de Dean. Sam había atendido la herida de Bobby que no había necesitado ni siquiera de puntos. Ahora ambos estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas en la camioneta estacionados frente a un parque.

"Bobby. Tú crees que Dean puede haber… tratado de…"

"No, Sam. Él está vivo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Sam sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

"Porque recién está terminando el tercer día. Aún tenemos tiempo."

"Si no encontramos a Dean pronto, de nada servirán los días que nos quedan."

Sam había calculado que los días de Dean se cumplían entre las 8 y las 9 de la noche. Ya eran las 8:30, eso significaba que el número 3 grabado en la espalda de Dean ya había aparecido o estaba por aparecer. Sam había presenciado lo dolorosas que habían sido las veces anteriores y se preguntaba cómo lidiaría Dean con eso estando solo. Además, ¿qué pasaría si dejaba de respirar otra vez? _Por favor. Un poco de ayuda, sólo un poco._ Dijo Sam dirigiendo su súplica a cualquier bien que pudiera escucharlo. Definitivamente alguien debió haberlo hecho pues en ese momento oyeron un grito viniendo de algún lugar en el parque.

"¡Es Dean!"

Sam estaba fuera y corriendo en dirección al grito antes de que Bobby pudiera abrir su puerta. Para cuando le dio alcance, Sam se había detenido y miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hermano.

"¡Dean! ¡Me escuchas!"

"Algo se mueve por allá, Sam."

Ambos corrieron en la dirección señalada y encontraron a Dean bajo un árbol en un estado muy lamentable. En esos momentos estaba hecho un ovillo y murmurando tan bajo que no podían escucharlo.

"Bobby, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, alguien puede venir."

"Después de ti, Sam."

Sam sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a Dean de ir con ellos. _Espero que por lo menos me reconozca._

"Dean. Soy Sam. Tu hermano."

"Sammy está muerto. Está muerto. Ella se lo llevó y yo no pude evitarlo." Respondió Dean, débilmente.

Fue cuando Sam notó que su hermano estaba descalzo y sus manos estaban totalmente ensangrentadas. Dean tenía su cabello en sus manos y se lo jalaba furiosamente mientras seguía murmurando.

"Dean. Mírame. Soy Sam. No estoy muerto. Estoy bien. Mírame."

Dean levantó la vista y Sam pudo ver total desolación. Parecía que había llorado el alma y eso le partió el corazón. Ahora Sam sabía cómo se sentiría su hermano si alguna vez lo perdiera.

"Lo siento, Sammy. No pude protegerte. Lo siento. Les fallé a todos. A Bobby. A papá. A ti. Pero no pude hacerlo. No pude matarte cuando llegó el momento y ahora ella te tiene. Lo siento."

Sam tomó las manos de Dean entre las suyas para evitar que siguiera lastimándose. Parecía que se había arañado la cara, el cuello y el pecho. _Felizmente nadie lo encontró antes que yo o estaría ahora en un psiquiátrico._

"Bobby. Ayúdame a llevarlo a la camioneta."

Dean estaba destrozado y parecía haberse dado por vencido. Nada importaba ahora, así que se dejó guiar por Bobby y Sam sin objeciones. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas sin poder sostenerse más.

"Sólo un poco más, Dean. Por favor. Tú puedes hacerlo." Suplicó Sam. Dean lo miró a los ojos y habló como si se dirigiera a la tumba de un ser querido.

"Nunca te lo dije ¿verdad? Nunca te dije cuánto te quería. Lo importante que eras para mí. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho cuando podía hacerlo. Ahora es demasiado tarde."

"Me lo dijiste, Dean. Me lo dices todo el tiempo con tus acciones. Yo lo sé."

Entre Sam y Bobby pudieron llevar a Dean a la camioneta casi a rastras y regresaron al motel.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Es esto realmente necesario, Bobby?"

"No querrás que pase lo mismo de la vez pasada." Dijo Bobby mientras terminaba de atar a Dean a la cama.

En todo el camino de regreso éste se había quedado mirando al vacío y murmurando sólo para sí. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sam había curado sus heridas y ahora lo habían atado a la cama sólo para estar seguros de que no volviera a escapar o a lastimarse.

"¿Y dices que esto va a durar otro día más?"

"Es como te dije. Dos días consume tu cuerpo, dos días consume tu mente, dos días consume tu espíritu."

"Sí, sí, y al séptimo día toma tu alma." Sam hizo una pausa y suspiró. "Debe haber algo que podamos hacer."

"Ahora que tenemos a tu hermano de regreso, supongo que podemos dedicarnos a investigar."

"Creí que habías dicho que se había intentado todo y nada había funcionado."

"Así es, pero no tenemos otra opción. Quizá encontremos lo que nadie más notó. Nos espera una larga noche. Voy por café."

El viejo cazador salió dejando a Sam solo con su hermano. Dean seguía en el mismo estado. La mirada perdida y murmurando tan bajo que Sam no podía entender lo que decía. _¿Estará hablando con ella?_

En ese momento el rostro de su hermano cambió radicalmente y empezó a mirar a todos lados mientras trataba de levantarse. Al sentir las cuerdas que le impedían moverse, Dean empezó a agitarse.

"Tranquilo, Dean. Todo está bien. Estás con nosotros."

"¿Sam?"

"Sí, soy yo."

"Desátame. Déjame ir." Gritó Dean.

"Tranquilo. Déjame explicarte."

"¿Qué no los ves?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Están por todos lados! ¡Por favor, Sam, desátame! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo ahora!"

Dean se movía como si tuviera hormigas subiendo por su cuerpo y trataba de sacudirse y liberarse al mismo tiempo. Sam colocó su mano sobre su pecho y trató de calmarlo pero era inútil. Fuera lo que fuera lo que su hermano veía lo tenía aterrorizado.

"No hay nada aquí, Dean. Sólo tú y yo. Nada te está atacando."

"¿Es este mi castigo? Eso es, ¿verdad, Sam? Este es mi castigo por no poder salvarte. ¡Lo siento! ¡Dije que lo siento! ¡Noooooooooooooo!"

Dean se revolvía en la cama como si estuviera siendo atacado, pero Sam no sabía qué hacer. Se colocó detrás de su hermano y lo rodeó con sus brazos para tratar de que se quedara quieto.

"Shhh, Shhh. Todo está bien, Dean. Estoy aquí. Nada te está lastimando."

"¿No los ves, Sam? ¡Están aquí! ¡Me van a comer vivo! ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué, Sam?"

Las últimas palabras habían salido con un tono desgarrador y Sam se sintió culpable sin saber por qué.

"Lo siento, Dean. Pero no hay nada. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo."

"Perdóname, Sam. Perdóname." Dijo Dean casi sin aire en los pulmones.

Cuando Bobby regresó encontró a Sam sentado en la cama abrazando a su hermano mientras éste respiraba entrecortadamente y traspiraba como si estuviera en mucho dolor.

"¿Qué pasa, Sam?"

"Otra alucinación. Pero ésta es peor que las anteriores, Bobby. Dean siente que está siendo comido vivo por no sé qué. No sé qué hacer." Dijo Sam sollozando. Había escuchado los gritos de su hermano por varios minutos y éste había dejado de gritar sólo porque se había quedado sin fuerzas. Ahora sólo temblaba entre sus brazos y de rato en rato dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.

"Quizá tenemos que sedarlo."

"¿Sedarlo? ¿Y qué pasará si siguen las pesadillas?"

"No sé qué más hacer, Sam."

"Llama a tu contacto, el que te habló de esto. Pregúntale si sabe algo."

Bobby sabía que era inútil pero la mirada de Sam lo convenció de intentarlo. Después de todo, no perdía nada.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Estarás bien si hablo afuera?"

"Estamos bien, Bobby." Nada más lejos de la verdad, por supuesto, pero de todas formas no había nada que Bobby pudiera hacer para ayudarlos.

Unos minutos después, el viejo cazador había regresado. Su rostro no demostraba nada así que Sam tuvo que preguntarle para saber si la llamada había servido de algo, o no.

"¿Y?"

"No te va a gustar."

"Sólo dímelo."

"Pues, mi contacto no está seguro pero me contó de algo que pasó con una anterior víctima." Sam lo miró invitándolo a continuar, mientras Dean aún temblaba totalmente ajeno a la conversación. "Parece que donde esta víctima vivía estaba nevando, y cuando se escapó de quienes la estaban cuidando quedó expuesta al frío. La encontraron unas horas después en total estado de hipotermia. La llevaron a la cabaña donde vivía y trataron de elevar su temperatura. Lo que me dice mi contacto es que durante las primeras horas, cuando su temperatura aún estaba baja, ella estaba lúcida. Los reconoció y se vio libre de las alucinaciones. Tan pronto su temperatura aumentó y regresó a la normalidad, volvió a enloquecer."

"¿Me estás diciendo que si queremos que Dean reaccione tenemos que provocarle hipotermia?"

"Como dije. No te va a gustar."

Sam lo consideró por un momento. Le partía el corazón ver a su hermano en ese estado, pero por otro lado, la hipotermia podía causar más daño que bien y no era algo con lo que pudieran jugar. Además, ¿de qué serviría recuperar a Dean por un momento si de todas formas iban a tener que subirle la temperatura para salvarlo y volverían a perderlo?

"¿Nada más? ¿No te dijo nada más?"

"Eso es algo que a él le contaron. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que funcione."

"Entonces, ¿se supone que debo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano sigue sufriendo?"

"Lo haremos juntos, muchacho. Sólo un día más."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Por lo menos algo "positivo" había pasado. Todos los demás huéspedes del motel se habían retirado y parecía que por ese día no habría nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar los gritos de Dean y llamar a la policía. Claro que a Sam en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era enfrentarse a la ley. Había pasado toda la noche junto a su hermano tratando de reconfortarlo, tratando de llegar a él pero no lo había logrado. Bobby había estado con él todo el tiempo, animándolo con palabras o con sólo una mano en el hombro. Su admiración por el viejo cazador había crecido aún más, si eso era posible.

Así, cuando llegó la mañana y Bobby entró con el desayuno, Sam no pudo evitar sentir añoranza por su padre. En muchos aspectos Bobby había sido más "padre" para ellos que el propio John Winchester, pero Sam no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto necesitaba en esos momentos a su padre para solucionarlo todo.

"Gracias Bobby." Dijo Sam recibiendo una taza de café.

"Dean, también traje para ti. Tienes que comer, muchacho."

Sam no quería recordar cuándo era la última vez que su hermano había comido. Dean tampoco había dormido en toda la noche. Asaltado por horrorosas visiones de pequeños seres que cubrían su cuerpo y lo mordían tomando pedazos de su carne con ellos. Ante sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado y su hermano había observado todo sin ayudarlo. Los pequeños monstruos lo habían abandonado y ahora simplemente descansaba en el pecho de Sam, completamente exhausto.

"Por ahora intentemos con agua." Dijo Sam mientras acercaba un vaso a los labios de su hermano.

Dean recibió el agua sólo por reflejo y Sam sonrió al ver que finalmente lograban algún progreso. El celular de Bobby sonó y éste salió a contestar afuera. Cuando regresó, Sam había terminado su café y ahora tenía un muffin de naranja en la mano. _Espero que lo acepte así como aceptó el agua._ Al ver entrar a Bobby la atención de Sam se fijó en él.

"¿Alguna noticia?"

"Quizás. Mi contacto me llamó. Él también ha estado investigando y me dijo que hay un cazador que quizá tenga algunas respuestas. Su nombre es Milo y vive a unas horas de aquí. Es un tipo solitario y huraño y está retirado pero quizá pueda ayudar."

"¿Vas a ir para allá?"

"Si estás de acuerdo."

Sam miró a su hermano y por un momento sintió deseos de pedirle a Bobby que se quedara, no quería quedarse solo con Dean, temía lo que podía pasar si las alucinaciones regresaban, pero sabía que esta era quizá la única oportunidad de salvarlo, así que tomó su decisión.

"Estaremos bien. Sólo… no tardes."

"Iré y regresaré tan rápido como pueda." Bobby tomó sus llaves y miró a Sam una vez más pidiendo su aprobación, éste asintió con la cabeza y el viejo cazador salió en busca de quien podría ser su única esperanza.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Todo está helado. Está congelándose. Sam, sal de aquí. Por favor."

"La temperatura está bien, Dean. Tranquilo."

"No. No. No quiero que mueras. No otra vez. Por favor, Sam. Déjame y sálvate."

"No iré a ningún lado Dean. Nada malo me va a pasar. Vamos a estar bien."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN**

"¡Escóndete! Yo lo distraeré. ¡Viene por ti! ¡Aléjate bastardo, no permitiré que te lo lleves! ¡Sam! ¡Sam, corre!"

"Ssshhhh. No hay nadie aquí Dean. Lo prometo. Estamos a salvo. Yo estoy a salvo."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Quieren separarnos. Ten cuidado, Sammy. Cuidado con lo que dices, ellos quieren separarnos. Quieren que digas que papá nos maltrata, que no te sé cuidar. Cuidado Sammy. Por favor. No hables con ellos. ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Déjenlo ir!"

"Estoy aquí Dean. Nadie nos ha separado. Estamos juntos. Estamos juntos en esto."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Fallé. Fallé. ¡Lo siento tanto, papá! No quería decepcionarte. Por favor, no me mires así. Lo siento. Debí obedecer. No cuidé bien de Sammy. No volverás a confiar en mí. No soy bueno para nada. Ni siquiera puede salvarlo."

"Sí lo hiciste Dean. Me salvaste. Siempre lo haces. Estoy aquí. A tu lado. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. De ser tu hermano."

**SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¡No! ¡Mamá, por favor, nooooo! ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy! ¡Qué le haces! ¡Déjalo, está llorando, me necesita! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sam!"

"Aquí estoy, Dean. A tu lado. Estoy bien. Toma mi mano. Aquí estoy. Eso no es real. Mírame. Yo soy real."

Las horas habían pasado y no había noticias de Bobby. Dean había sufrido toda clase de alucinaciones. Para Sam, algunas quizá eran recuerdos. En cada momento Sam había susurrado palabras de consuelo y ánimo y no se había separado de su hermano. Ese día había sido tan doloroso para Dean, como para Sam y ahora ambos hermanos parecían estar a punto de sucumbir ante el sueño que los reclamaba.

Sam observó entonces que el reloj daba las 8 y se preparó para lo que sabía que venía. El cuarto día se había cumplido y en solo unos minutos 'ella' regresaría. Lo que Sam no sabía, es que 'ella' ya estaba ahí.

"Hola Dean. ¿Me extrañaste"

"Mamá."

"Vengo por tu hermano."

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Te lo dije. Lo ofrecí."

"No puedes llevártelo. No lo permitiré."

"¿Qué puedes hacer para impedirlo, hijo?"

"No me llames así."

"Soy tu madre, te guste o no."

"Ella era dulce. Ella era buena."

"Sólo para guardar las apariencias."

"No insultes su memoria."

"Quizá es tu memoria la que necesita refrescarse."

La imagen de Mary se acercó a Dean y se sentó junto a él. Éste se estremeció ante su contacto y se pegó más al pecho de su hermano.

"Te pareces mucho a mí físicamente pero tu hermano es el que sacó el espíritu."

"Sam no es como tú. Sam no es malvado."

"Eso lo veremos. Sólo necesita estar unos minutos bajo mi influencia y su verdadera personalidad saldrá a relucir."

"Déjalo. No lo hagas. Déjanos es paz."

"Por supuesto que te voy a dejar en paz, hijito. De hecho. No me importa en absoluto lo que te pase. Pero tu hermano… Esa es otra historia."

Sam había escuchado la conversación de su hermano con el ser imaginario. A estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrándose a esas conversaciones donde sólo podía escuchar una parte y no fue difícil saber que era con su madre con quien Dean conversaba. Sam no entendía por qué su hermano se veía tan asustado, ¿no debería sentirse reconfortado ante la presencia de su madre? Poco sabía Sam sobre las pesadillas, recuerdos o alucinaciones que su hermano había tenido con respecto a su madre.

"¡No te le acerques! ¡Sam! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ella viene por ti!"

"Todo está bien, Dean, nadie viene por mí." Respondió Sam como siempre tratando de calmar a su hermano.

La imagen de Mary se colocó del otro lado de la cama, esta vez junto a Sam, y estiró la mano para tocar su rostro. Entonces, la espalda de Dean se arqueó de dolor y Sam lo soltó por un momento, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Parece que sólo te quedan tres días más, hijito." Dijo la imagen de Mary sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sam levantó la camisa de su hermano y confirmó lo que ya sabía. Ahora había un "4" grabado junto a los otros tres números.

"Tres días." Dijo Dean.

"Todo estará bien. Lo lograremos. Voy a salvarte."

"¿Sam?" Preguntó Dean como si despertara de un sueño. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy atado a la cama? ¿Y por qué diablos me estás abrazando?"

Por primera vez en dos días Dean sonaba como… Dean, y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

"¿Me reconoces? ¿Sabes dónde estás?"

"¿En el infierno? Porque éste supera a todos los momentos cursis que alguna vez hayamos tenido."

"Digamos que… no has sido tú mismo estos días."

"¿Días? ¿Cuánto tiempo…" Dean se calló al ver a la imagen de Mary sonriéndolo desde los pies de la cama. "Sam. ¿Estoy despierto o sigo durmiendo?"

"Yo diría que ambos estamos despiertos. Aunque no nos caería mal dormir un poco ahora que te sientes mejor."

"Sam, no cantes victoria todavía. La estoy viendo."

"¿A la mujer de la niebla?"

"Sí. Y es mamá. Está a los pies de la cama. ¿No la ves?"

_Oh no, sigue alucinando._ Pensó Sam.

La imagen de Mary volvió a colocarse junto a él y volvió a extender la mano para tocarlo.

"¡Déjalo! ¡Sam!"

Sam iba a responder con otra de sus acostumbradas frases de: 'Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Etc etc' Cuando la imagen de Mary tocó su rostro y él sintió como si saliera energía de su interior que empujó a la imagen de Mary hacia atrás. Dean miró sorprendido como su "madre" caía al piso a unos metros de la cama. Ésta se levantó furiosa y lanzó una mirada llena de odio hacia los hermanos.

"No sé qué hiciste Sam, pero la hiciste enojar."

"Pero qué dia… ¿Quién es… ¿Cómo es que…"

Ante los ojos de Sam estaba parada una mujer hermosa pero atemorizante. Su cabello era largo y blanco y se agitaba en su cabeza aunque no había viento en la habitación. Sus ojos parecían despedir fuego y por un momento Sam se sintió cautivado ante su mirada. Pero entonces, el rostro de esta mujer cambió por completo y la que antes había sido una hermosa joven se convirtió en una horrible anciana. No por eso su mirada cambió ni su actitud imponente.

"¿Es a ella a quien ves?" Preguntó Sam en voz baja.

"¿Es que acaso tú también la ves? ¿Ves a mamá?"

"No, Dean. Esa no es mamá. Esa es la bruja."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, justo a tiempo, ¿verdad? Aún nos quedan tres días más, pero ahora que Sam ha podido verla quizá pueda ayudar. Además, falta saber si Bobby va a encontrar algo de utilidad. Hasta la próxima semana. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aquí estoy de regreso con esta historia. El tiempo se acaba para los chicos. Vamos a ver cómo salen de esto (si es que salen, la verdad aún no he decidido si darle un final feliz, uno más o menos o uno definitivamente trágico, ¿qué opinan?)**_

_**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo y especialmente a Naiala-ares (gracias por darme ánimos), Jess (Bobby en verdad va a ayudar a los muchachos, no te preocupes), Elizabeth Winchester (tienes razón, mejor no te cuento cómo se me ocurrió esta historia o se perdería la magia, je je) y Esther (espero que hayas podido despegarte del asiento, ji ji) que se tomaron un tiempo especial para dejarme un review. **_

_**Ah, y ya saben. Nada de supernatural me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto, sólo mucha diversión y la oportunidad de conocer a otras mentes locas como yo. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

**SNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ante los ojos de Sam estaba parada una mujer hermosa pero atemorizante. Su cabello era largo y blanco y se agitaba en su cabeza aunque no había viento en la habitación. Sus ojos parecían despedir fuego y por un momento Sam se sintió cautivado ante su mirada. Pero entonces, el rostro de esta mujer cambió por completo y la que antes había sido una hermosa joven se convirtió en una horrible anciana. No por eso su mirada cambió ni su actitud imponente.

"¿Es a ella a quien ves?" Preguntó Sam en voz baja.

"¿Es que acaso tú también la ves? ¿Ves a mamá?"

"No, Dean. Esa no es mamá. Esa es la bruja."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hace muchos, muchos años,

Antes de la gran rebelión,

Cuando la corona inglesa

Dominaba con rigor.

Vivía una hermosa joven,

Preciosa como una flor

Pero su gran belleza

Fue también su maldición.

La dama más distinguida

Y poderosa de la región

Celosa de la doncella

A un asesino contrató.

Pero ante la vista de la joven

El malhechor se conmovió

Y optando por otro método

Un veneno utilizó.

Durante dos días seguidos

La doncella padeció

Mas el cuidado de sus padres

Mejoró su condición.

La dama muy enfadada

A una bruja consultó

Y amenazando delatarla

A ayudarla la convenció.

La anciana le dio a la dama

Una enloquecedora poción

Y la pobre muchachita

Bajo sus efectos sucumbió.

Por lo siguientes dos días

La doncella enloqueció

Y en uno de sus arrebatos

A sus padres asesinó.

Sabiendo que sólo dos días

Duraría la poción

La anciana fue a ver a la joven

Para advertirla del complot.

A la pobre muchachita

Llorando la encontró

Junto al cuerpo de sus padres

Y tomando su mano huyó.

Por diez años se escondieron

Y la joven aprendió

Sobre las artes oscuras

Hasta que la anciana murió.

Cansada de vivir errante

La doncella decidió

Revivir a sus seres queridos

Con un conjuro que descubrió.

Dicen que la noche elegida

La tierra se conmovió

Y los habitantes del bosque

Clamaron con gran temor.

La joven sólo reía

'La justicia por fin triunfó'

Pero quedó decepcionada

Cuando nada más ocurrió.

Confundida y derrotada

Por el bosque se perdió

Repasando cada detalle

Preguntándose qué falló.

Tras dos días interminables

En que la culpa la consumió

La joven finalmente

La respuesta encontró.

'Debes desear con toda tu alma

Y con todo tu corazón'

Se repetía la muchacha

Cuando el tercer día llegó.

'Es mi culpa yo los maté

Mi corazón me traicionó

Creí que eran lo que más amaba

Pero mi egoísmo prevaleció.'

Al terminar el tercer día

Cuando la luna se asomó.

La hermosa y virtuosa joven

De un árbol se ahorcó.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby terminó de leer el viejo libro de leyendas que su amigo le había dado y se lo devolvió.

"¿Dices entonces que ésta es la bruja que está torturando al muchacho del que te hablé?"

"No lo sé, pero hay algunos elementos que me hacen creer que sí. Ni siquiera sé quién escribió este libro, parece ser una recopilación de relatos populares. Ayer fui a una librería y estaba ojeando este libro cuando me llamó la atención la historia y creí que te interesaría."

"Entonces es un espíritu."

"Antes de leer la historia lo que sabía es que este ser era una bruja muy poderosa capaz de controlar aún algunos demonios menores. Algunos cazadores comentaban que se trataba de una bruja en parte demonio. No lo sé. Es la conclusión a la que llegaron tras haber intentado destruirla de todas las formas posibles durante años. Tal parece que hay registros de sus ataques por siglos."

"Entonces. La leyenda dice que la joven se mató pero quizá no fue así, quizá sólo se convirtió en algo diferente y ahora tortura a las personas de la misma forma que ella fue torturada. Dos días de enfermedad, dos días de locura, dos días de culpa y al séptimo día se suicidan." Dijo Bobby rascándose la barba.

"Lo que sí puedo decirte es que nunca ha atacado sin motivo. Sus víctimas siempre han sido personas que lo merecían o que de alguna forma la habían conjurado."

"Puedo asegurarte que este muchacho no pertenece a ninguno de los dos grupos."

"Entonces no sé por qué lo ha atacado."

"En esa librería, ¿no habrá otro libro que nos aclare más la historia y quizá nos dé una idea de cómo detenerla?"

"La leyenda ni siquiera menciona nombres, y este libro es muy antiguo. Parece que la historia se convirtió en un cuento para asustar a los niños y dejó de publicarse."

"Entonces podemos olvidar quemar sus huesos con sal."

"No creo que haya siquiera una tumba. Estamos hablando del siglo diecisiete."

Bobby suspiró resignado. Ahora conocía la posible historia de ese "ser" pero no parecía darle las respuestas que buscaba.

"¿Puedes prestarme este libro?"

"Por supuesto. Lamento no poder ayudarte más, pero si oigo algo te llamaré."

"Gracias."

El viejo cazador se despidió y subió a su camioneta para regresar donde los chicos. Quizá juntos podrían deducir algo más. Aún les quedaban tres días.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam había podido dormir seis horas seguidas por primera vez en días. Sabía que su hermano aún estaba en peligro pero por lo menos parecía haber recobrado el juicio y ya no era necesario amarrarlo y tenerlo vigilado las 24 horas.

_En verdad necesitaba dormir._ Se dijo a sí mismo y se desperezó en la cama. Miró hacia la cama de su hermano y lo vio sentado en el borde mirando al piso y muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de la visión de la "bruja" ésta había desaparecido y Sam había revisado todas las líneas de sal que había colocado. Era obvio que la sal no le impedía entrar. De hecho, por lo que Bobby les había contado antes, nada funcionaba contra ella. A Sam le había costado un poco de tiempo decidirse a soltar a su hermano pero éste lo había amenazado con patear su trasero hasta el siguiente estado y había terminado convenciéndolo. Tras unas horas sin ninguna señal de la "bruja" decidieron irse a dormir y ahora que Sam despertaba podía ver a su hermano bañado, cambiado y muy pensativo.

"Hey, ¿qué tal dormiste?" Preguntó a la vez que también se sentaba al borde de su cama. Dean se sobresaltó y rápidamente bajó la cabeza tratando de disimular.

"Bien. Dormí bien."

_No empecemos otra vez con las mentiras, Dean. Esta vez no lo voy a permitir._

"¿Soñaste con ella? ¿La viste?"

"¿A quién?"

"A la mujer de ayer." Respondió Sam controlándose para no gritar.

"¿Mamá?"

"Eso es algo que tampoco entiendo. ¿Por qué ves a mamá? Yo vi a otra mujer. ¿Es que acaso tú ves a mamá en su lugar?"

Dean no quería contarle a Sam todo lo que había estado viendo y soñando. Ya no estaba seguro de qué era verdad y prefería no arriesgarse a manchar la imagen de su madre frente a su hermano.

"Dijiste que había estado alucinando estos días así que supongo que es por eso que veo a mamá en vez de esa otra mujer."

"Pero ahora, no la ves ¿verdad?"

"No, no te preocupes."

"Bien. Voy a tomar un baño entonces. ¿Estarás bien?"

Dean sólo asintió y a Sam le pareció muy extraño que no reaccionara como era su costumbre. _Ya hablaremos cuando salga._ Pensó Sam mientras entraba a la ducha.

Quince minutos después salía y ésta vez Dean no estaba en su cama sino junto a la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio. Sam se acercó y se detuvo al ver el cuchillo de su hermano entre sus manos, parecía estar jugando con él.

"Dean. ¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Sam con voz temblorosa.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en por qué seguimos vivos?" Dean levantó la vista y Sam vio la mirada más triste que su hermano jamás hubiera expresado. "Es decir. Yo debería estar muerto. Si no hubiera sido por papá lo estaría. De hecho, yo debería haber muerto hace más de un año. Si no hubiera sido por tu terquedad de llevarme donde Roy LeGrange habría dejado de existir hace mucho."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Dean?"

"A que, quizás, si hubiera muerto entonces, papá seguiría vivo y habrían podido deshacerse del bastardo de ojos amarillos. Quizá ahora tú estarías en la universidad y habrías regresado a tu vida. Quizá no estaríamos tan fregados como ahora."

Sam deshizo el nudo en su garganta para poder hablar. _¿Qué dijo Bobby sobre los siguientes dos días? Destruye tu espíritu. Debe ser eso lo que está pasando, de otro modo Dean no hablaría así._

"Tú me has dicho muchas veces que debo dejar de preguntarme 'y si hubiera pasado…' Si quieres jugar ese juego entonces creo que es válido decir que si hubieras muerto antes entonces papá estaría muerto, yo estaría muerto y el mundo estaría más fregado de lo que está ahora."

Dean sonrió débilmente y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa pero se quedó mirándolo.

"Te mentí, Sam. No dormí bien. No he dormido bien en días."

"Eso sí te creo. Luces terrible." Dijo Sam tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa a su hermano. Pero éste sólo bajó la cabeza aún más triste. _Es hora de cambiar de táctica._ "Dean, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?" Sam sabía que la debilidad de su hermano estaba en la comida, y ya que no había comido bien en días, no le caería mal un buen desayuno. _La etapa de locura ya pasó. No creo que haya peligro en que salgamos._

"De acuerdo."

Dean tomó su chaqueta y los hermanos caminaron hasta la cafetería. Una vez instalados una mesera se acercó a ellos esperando su orden. Era una bonita pelirroja que le había echado el ojo a Sam desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Como Sam parecía no haber notado siquiera las miradas que ella le lanzaba, al ver a Dean, la pelirroja creyó entender la razón. _Debe ser gay. Pero su compañero también está guapísimo. Por qué siempre los hombres más guapos tienen que ser gay. No es justo._ "¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

"Me da igual." Dijo Dean sin levantar los ojos de la mesa.

"Huevos revueltos, tocino y café. Para ambos." Dijo Sam notando la mirada melancólica de la mesera por primera vez. Ésta se retiró dejándolos solos para conversar.

"Dean. ¿Sabes que Bobby fue a ver a su contacto? Quizá traiga algunas respuestas y podremos combatir a… bueno a lo que sea que te está lastimando."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Dean suavemente.

"Lo digo en serio, Dean. Te sacaremos de esto."

Dean no respondió y durante el resto del desayuno permaneció callado. Una vez que hubieron terminado salieron de la cafetería y emprendieron el regreso al motel. Dean caminaba lentamente así que Sam se acomodó a su paso. En cuanto entraron a la habitación Dean se paró en medio de ésta y se detuvo.

"Sam."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó éste parándose frente a su hermano.

"Lamento no haber sido el hermano que necesitabas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nunca te apoyé. Debí haberte ayudado con papá para que pudieras tener la vida que siempre quisiste. Pero supongo que fui egoísta. No quería que te alejaras de nosotros y lo único que logré fue que te alejaras aún más."

"Escucha Dean. No sé qué está pasando exactamente por tu mente pero en estos momentos estás bajo el poder de algo y no creo que tus pensamientos sean muy claros. Recuerda lo que Bobby nos contó sobre el modus operandi de esta criatura. Estamos en el quinto día y eso significa que tratará de destruir tu espíritu. No la dejes hacerlo. Tú puedes luchar."

"¿Luchar? He luchado toda mi vida y nunca he logrado nada. Sólo he empeorado las cosas."

"Mantuviste a nuestra familia unida. Nos protegiste a papá y a mí. No te atrevas a decir que nunca has logrado nada." Contestó Sam tomando a su hermano por los hombros.

"¿Qué me está pasando, Sam?" Dijo éste conteniendo las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos. "Me siento como… como una mujer con su maldita menopausia."

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alusión de su hermano. Pero por otro lado, estaba asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

"Es parte del proceso. Pero lucharemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es sólo que… lo único que puedo recordar son momentos tristes. Siento como si toda mi vida fuera una total pérdida de tiempo. Y trato de decirme a mí mismo que no es así, que no pude hacerlo tan mal, pero… no recuerdo nada feliz o agradable. No recuerdo haber sido un buen hijo o un buen hermano. Siento que cometí error tras error tras error y ahora es muy tarde para repararlos."

Dean se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama y sintió el hombro de su hermano junto al suyo.

"Ahora mismo sólo estoy logrando hacerte sufrir más. Estás preocupado por mí y yo estoy aquí como un bebé llorón sin poder…"

Dean no entendía por qué lloraba. Sentía que le habían quitado la máscara que continuamente usaba para decir que todo estaba bien y ahora no podía usarla. Se sentía desnudo, vulnerable y expuesto ante su hermano. Era como si todas las barreras que resguardaban su corazón hubieran desaparecido y lo peor de todo es que en esos momentos se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo. Era como si todos los problemas de la humanidad fueran su culpa.

"1995. Fue el año en que mi equipo ganó el campeonato de fútbol (soccer), ¿recuerdas? Papá y yo habíamos tenido una gran pelea porque él no quería que yo jugara y yo quería hacerlo. Entonces tú, me _cubriste_ durante las primeras prácticas para que él no se enterara, y cuando lo hizo se enfadó más contigo que conmigo. Aún así, no sé qué le dijiste pero lo convenciste de dejarme jugar y hasta lograste que fuera al partido de la final. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos los tres celebrando hasta tarde con mi trofeo? Ese eres tú, Dean. Llegabas a papá y llegabas a mí. Si no hubiera sido por ti habríamos terminado matándonos. Nuestra familia está en deuda contigo así que no permitas que _ella_ te quite eso. No la dejes confundirte."

Dean se limpió la garganta y asintió con determinación. _Mi vida no se va a convertir en una telenovela así que COMPOSTURA y deja de asustar a Sammy._

Sam puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y éste sonrió pero sólo por un segundo, luego se levantó y entró al baño a lavarse la cara. Aunque había durado poco, a Sam le alegró que Dean le permitiera ayudarlo por una vez en la vida.

Tan pronto Dean salió del baño alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Era Bobby. Se veía cansado por haber conducido toda la noche.

"Hola Bobby. ¿Tienes noticias?" Sam fue directo al grano y le acercó una silla al viejo cazador. Éste se sorprendió de ver a Dean libre y le hizo un gesto a Sam que no pasó desapercibido para Dean.

"Estoy bien, Bobby. Los duendes verdes salieron de mi cabeza y ahora sólo veo elefantes violetas."

"Me alegra escucharlo, muchacho."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"¿Tienen ánimos para escuchar un cuento?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby les contó a los chicos todo lo que su contacto le había dicho. Les mostró el libro y los dejó asimilar la nueva información mientras tomaba una gaseosa. Sam leyó y releyó la historia tratando de encontrar algo nuevo mientras que Dean daba vueltas por la habitación pensando. Tras unos minutos Sam rompió el silencio.

"Es ella. Tiene que serlo. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué pude verla ayer?"

"¿La viste?" Dijo Bobby sorprendido.

"Eh… sí. Por un momento."

"¿Y te habló?"

"No. Sólo la vi y luego desapareció. Parecía muy molesta."

"Se molestó porque salió volando cuando trató de tocarte."

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Sam y Bobby al mismo tiempo.

"Dijo que había venido por ti. Para ponerte de su lado. Luego trató de tocarte y fue cuando una _fuerza_ la empujó y cayó lejos. Cuando se levantó fue cuando la viste."

"Entonces lo que sentí… Fue real." Dijo Sam más para sí mismo que para los demás.

"¿Sentiste? ¿Qué sentiste? Ya está bien, chicos. Ahora mismo me van a decir todo lo que saben y me refiero a TODO. No podemos trabajar en esto si no tenemos todos la misma información."

Sam y Dean se miraron. Éste último no quería contar lo de su madre pero Bobby tenía razón. Si iban a buscar una solución juntos entonces debía contarles la supuesta historia de Mary. _Sólo espero que Sam entienda._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cuando Dean terminó de contarles todo y esta vez sí se trataba de absolutamente TODO, Sam miró a Bobby preguntando si existía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pero éste no tenía dudas.

"Tranquilo, muchacho. Ella sólo está jugando contigo. Por alguna enferma razón eligió la imagen de tu madre para presentarse ante ti y metió todas esas cosas en tu cabeza para confundirte y hacerte sufrir. John me habló mucho de Mary, ¿no creen que si su madre hubiera sido una bruja él lo habría notado? Y ella te amaba mucho, Dean. Eras la luz de sus ojos. La mujer que vez con el rostro de tu madre es esta bruja y nada más."

Dean y Sam soltaron el aire que no sabían que habían estado reteniendo al oír tanta seguridad en la voz de su amigo.

"Gracias Bobby. No sé qué haríamos sin ti." Dijo Sam aliviado.

A Bobby se le ocurrieron muchas respuestas ingeniosas y sarcásticas ante ese comentario pero no le pareció prudente burlarse de los chicos ahora que estaban tan vulnerables así que sólo lanzó un gruñido.

"La próxima vez que vea a esa maldita…"

"Eso sí es algo nuevo. Es natural que tú la veas pero ¿por qué Sam pudo verla? ¿Y por qué no pudo tocarlo?"

"Se lo preguntaré en unas horas." Dijo Dean mirando su reloj. Sam notó la palidez en el rostro de su hermano. _Es cierto. Al anochecer volverá a pasar lo mismo de todos los días. Tenemos que encontrar una solución y tiene que ser pronto._

Bobby salió a conseguir comida mientras Sam buscaba información en Internet. Dean se había quedado dormido tratando de recuperar algunas horas de sueño. Cuando Bobby regresó almorzaron en silencio y una vez que terminaron Sam golpeó la mesa con el puño sobresaltando a todos.

"¿Descubriste algo?" Preguntó Dean con voz apagada.

"Más o menos. Estuve buscando sobre ese ritual para resucitar a un muerto. No creí que se tratara de convertirlos en zombis, de ser así no habría fallado, así que seguí buscando y finalmente encontré las páginas escaneadas de uno de los libros más antiguos de la Biblioteca Nacional de Inglaterra. Es un libro que por algún milagro se salvó de ser quemado por contener información…"

"Al grano, Sam." Interrumpió Dean.

"De acuerdo. Se menciona un conjuro para revivir a un ser querido. Es muy complicado y sólo alguien con mucha experiencia puede realizarlo ya que no se trata sólo de mezclar ingredientes y recitar palabras. Se trata de meditación y control mental. En resumen, para que tenga éxito la persona que lo realiza debe desear con todo su corazón y amar con todo su corazón a aquellos que va a revivir."

"Eso suena como la leyenda." Dijo Bobby.

"Sí, pero lo nuevo son las consecuencias de realizar dicho ritual. De acuerdo a este libro, nadie se atrevía a realizarlo porque si éste fallaba, la persona que lo había intentado perdía su alma y quedaba atrapada eternamente. No sé bien lo que significa pero puede ser la razón por la que esta bruja sigue vagando por aquí."

"¿No dice cómo deshacerse de ella?"

"No. Parece que sólo alguien con más poder podría liberar y restituirle su alma, y por lo que leo, ese alguien con más poder tendría que ser un demonio."

"Me pregunto por qué ninguno de sus amigos la liberó." Dijo Dean.

"Quizá porque no eran sus amigos. De acuerdo a la leyenda esta joven era virtuosa. Y aún después de aprender de la anciana no se menciona que usara su poder para hacer el mal. De hecho, ni siquiera trató de vengarse de la dama que había arruinado su vida."

"Y por lo que mi contacto me dijo, sólo ataca cuando es provocada o para castigar a alguien."

"Parece que se cansó de esperar y ha decidido ganarse el favor de alguien más poderoso que ella." Dijo Dean desinteresadamente, pero llamó la atención de Sam.

"Eso es. Es la única explicación. Ella debe saber sobre los planes del demonio de ojos amarillos y quizá quiere ganarse su favor… ¿convenciéndome de unirme a él? ¿Por qué atacó a Dean entonces?"

"Quizá seas inmune a ella, por eso ni siquiera pudo tocarte."

"Y por qué no ha tratado de hacer un trato o algo."

"No creo que quiera hacer un trato contigo. Sólo quiere matarme."

"¿Y qué ganaría con eso?" Preguntó Sam confundido.

Bobby sintió como si una fuerte brisa entrara en la habitación y vio como los hermanos se paraban mirando en dirección a la pared frente a las camas. Él no veía nada pero era obvio que ellos sí.

"Está aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. Y en verdad es hermosa." Dijo Sam con una sonrisa que erizó los vellos del viejo cazador. "Hermosa. Simplemente hermosa."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**J aja, vamos a tener un poco de Sammy hipnotizado en el próximo capítulo. Pobre Bobby, creo que va a tener que salvar a los chicos una vez más. Espero sus reviews :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias especiales a Esther, Naiala-ares, georgy y jess que se dieron un tiempo para dejarme un review. A todos los que estén leyendo esta historia, gracias por darse el tiempo, me encantaría saber de ustedes y sus opiniones. Y … bueno, espero disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN**

Bobby sintió como si una fuerte brisa entrara en la habitación y vio como los hermanos se paraban mirando en dirección a la pared frente a las camas. Él no veía nada pero era obvio que ellos sí.

"Está aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. Y en verdad es hermosa." Dijo Sam con una sonrisa que erizó los vellos del viejo cazador. "Hermosa. Simplemente hermosa."

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Dean bruscamente a la aparición que ante él seguía luciendo como su madre.

"Te dije que volvería por Sammy, mi bebé." Respondió con una dulce sonrisa, como si de verdad sus palabras fueran inspiradas por el amor.

"Sobre mi cadáver." Respondió Dean poniéndose frente a su hermano. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Sam lo empujó suavemente hacia un costado y se acercó a la aparición. "Sam, ¿qué haces?"

"Es hermosa." Repitió Sam sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sentía atraído hacia ella de una forma que no podía entender. Bobby se había quedado parado a un costado sin entender lo que estaba pasando ya que no podía ver a la aparición, pero le preocupaba la actitud de Sam. Sabía que sería inútil pero tomó la escopeta de sal y una pistola con balas de plata y disparó con ambas hacia la dirección donde los chicos estaban mirando, las balas y la sal atravesaron a la aparición sin hacerle ningún daño y ésta levantó la mano haciendo volar a Bobby hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dejándolo inconsciente.

Dean corrió hacia su amigo caído y comprobó que tenía pulso. Cuando se levantó para enfrentarla otra vez, ésta tenía la mano extendida hacia Sam como invitándolo a tomarla.

"Sam, aléjate de ella."

"Es perfecta." Dijo Sam fascinado.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Dean se acercó furioso a la aparición.

"Te dije que Sam estaría de mi lado. Él es como yo y ni siquiera tú podrás impedir que se una a mi causa. ¿Verdad, Sammy?"

"No sabes lo que dices. Sam. ¡Ven acá!"

"Es inofensiva, Dean. ¿No lo ves?" Sam extendió su mano hasta casi tocar la de ella.

"No lo hagas, Sam. Por favor. No lo hagas."

La aparición sonrió y Sam dejó de lado cualquier duda que hubiera tenido. Una criatura tan dulce no podía ser peligrosa. Sam tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron.

"¿Sam? ¡Sam!" Decía Dean mirando hacia todos lados sin poder encontrar a su hermano. Ella se lo había llevado y Dean no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Un gruñido de Bobby lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo en la habitación.

"Bobby, ¿estás bien?"

"Tengo la cabeza dura, muchacho. ¿Y Sam?"

"Ella se lo llevó."

"¿Se lo llevó?"

"Sí, y no sé cómo ni dónde. Sam parecía… no lo sé, como hipnotizado y cuando tomó su mano desapareció."

"Eso si es algo nuevo."

"Creo que Sam fue el objetivo desde el principio y lo que me pasó a mí fue sólo una distracción."

"Pero si se lo llevó tan fácilmente, no necesitaba de ninguna distracción. Hubiera venido desde el principio ¿no crees?"

Dean no podía negar que el razonamiento de Bobby era correcto y ahora estaba más confundido que nunca. Entonces, lo sintió otra vez, el fuerte dolor en su espalda que anunciaba que otro día había terminado.

"Aghhh"

Bobby corrió hacia Dean y lo sostuvo para que no se diera de cara con el piso.

"¿Siempre es así?" Preguntó Bobby cuando la respiración de Dean se normalizó.

"Más o menos. ¿Apareció? ¿El número?"

Bobby vio en la espalda de Dean y encontró grabado el número 5 bajo el 1. Parecía que había empezado una nueva fila.

"Fue exactamente a las 8:40. Dime, ¿recuerdas qué estabas haciendo a las 8:40 hace cinco días?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque fue la hora a la que ella empezó su ataque."

Dean trató de hacer memoria. Era difícil considerando que los últimos días habían sido una completa locura y lo habían hecho perder toda noción del tiempo. _Fue antes que toda esta pesadilla empezara._

"Estábamos en Green Mountains, cazando un vampiro. Finalmente lo encontramos saliendo de un bar con una chica, supusimos que querría convertirla y empezar una nueva familia ya que era un vampiro solitario. Lo atacamos cuando llegaron a su guarida. Un viejo almacén. La chica huyó y nosotros lo matamos. La chica había llamado al sheriff. Resultó ser su padre. Pudimos deshacernos del cuerpo antes de que el sheriff nos interceptara. Nos llevó a la comisaría y entonces vimos los avisos del FBI en una de las paredes. Mi foto estaba en uno de ellos. Antes que nos metieran en la celda golpeamos a los guardias y salimos corriendo. Regresamos al motel, recogimos nuestras cosas y huimos. Eso fue a la medianoche."

"Entonces, a las 8:40 estaban matando al vampiro, supongo."

"Salimos del bar a las 8. Lo recuerdo porque pensé que era muy temprano para dejar un bar."

"No lo entiendo. No entiendo qué tendría que ver un vampiro con esta bruja."

"Quizá era su amigo. Escucha Bobby, gracias por la ayuda pero me importa muy poco cómo es que todo esto empezó, por ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Sam."

"No estoy seguro de que Sam esté en peligro, eres tú quien me preocupa."

"¿De qué hablas, Bobby? Ella se lo llevó y quiere usar sus poderes psíquicos o lo que sea para quién sabe qué porquerías. Lo que me pasó a mí fue sólo para despistarnos."

"Si eso fuera cierto entonces no habría aparecido grabado el número 5 en tu espalda. Si ya tenía a Sam entonces, ¿para qué seguir el juego?"

Dean meneó la cabeza confundido, no entendía qué estaba pasando y eso lo enfadaba pero por ahora sólo podía pensar en Sam y en dónde estaría. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Ella se lo había llevado frente a sus ojos y él no había podido impedirlo. _Te voy a salvar Sammy. Aunque sea lo último que haga._

**SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean había estado conduciendo toda la noche tratando de encontrar a Sam y no había conseguido nada. Bueno, había conseguido un terrible dolor de cabeza, nada más.

"Dean, ¿alguna noticia?" Preguntó Bobby en el teléfono.

"He revisado este pueblo de arriba abajo y ni rastro de Sam o de esa bruja. ¿Tú conseguiste algo?"

Bobby también había tomado su camioneta para buscar a Sam, pero hacía unas horas había llamado a Dean diciendo que regresaba al cuarto para investigar si podía encontrar algo.

"No. Mi contacto no ha oído nada nuevo y cuando le conté nuestra teoría de que quisiera ganarse el favor de un demonio que pudiera liberar su alma, no supo qué responder. Dice que es posible pero no podría asegurarlo."

Dean se quedó callado unos segundos en el auricular.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, Bobby. Si algo le pasa a Sam yo no sé…"

"Lo encontraremos, Dean. Y estará bien."

"Eso espero." Dean cortó la comunicación y siguió mirando el camino. Estaba pasando junto al cementerio del pueblo cuando vio una alta figura a lo lejos. Parecía Sam. Estacionó el auto inmediatamente y salió corriendo en dirección a la silueta que empezaba a perderse entre las tumbas y árboles.

"¡Sam!" Gritó Dean. La figura se detuvo y volteó. Conforme Dean se acercaba pudo ir distinguiendo sus rasgos y se paró en seco cuando reconoció que no era su hermano. El joven se quedó mirándolo y al ver que no seguía avanzando se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Dean entonces no pudo soportar más el dolor y la culpa que lo consumían y cayó de rodillas devastado. Casualmente, resultó que había una lápida junto a él así que cualquiera que lo viera creería que estaba visitando a algún ser querido.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y esta vez Dean no hizo nada para detenerlas. ¿Quién iba a verlo? ¿Quién iba a creer que era débil por llorar? NADIE. Porque Sam no estaba con él y era su culpa.

_Por qué no lo detuve. Pude hacerlo. No lo protegí. Le fallé y esta vez no se trata de una alucinación o un sueño, esta vez es real._

Una pareja pasó junto a él con flores en las manos. Parecía que estaban visitando alguna tumba. Cuando lo vieron la esposa se pegó a su esposo y susurró.

"Pobre muchacho. Debe haber perdido a alguien muy cercano."

Dean los escuchó pero no le importó. Tenían razón. Había perdido a Sam y el vacío en su corazón lo estaba matando.

_Aún puedo encontrarlo. Aún puedo salvarlo._

**SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¡Por qué no respondías el celular! Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte." Dijo Bobby enojado y asustado.

"¿Acaso encontraste algo?" Dean sólo quería cambiar la conversación. Después de haber llorado en el cementerio le tomó un tiempo recomponerse y deshacerse de los ojos rojos que lo habrían delatado.

"Bueno, estuve investigando las noticias en Green Mountains, el pueblo donde estuvieron cuando todo empezó. Resulta que el mismo día en que huyeron, en la mañana, hubo un suicidio. Una tal Penny Shoemaker se colgó en su habitación. ¿Y sabes qué más? Estuvo hospitalizada unos días antes por una terrible fiebre y en otra noticia local se menciona que entró en un supermercado y trató de asesinar a una cajera, de acuerdo a los testigos estaba totalmente fuera de sí y parecía que tenía alucinaciones. Eso fue tres días antes de que se suicidara."

"Sus síntomas, eran como los míos. ¿Crees que haya sido víctima de la bruja?"

"Es posible. También supe que esta tal Penny perdió la custodia de sus dos niñas por ser acusada de maltrato infantil. Parece que no era una buena persona. Si es cierto que esta bruja sólo va tras aquellos que se lo merecen…"

"¿Entonces Sam y yo nos lo merecíamos?"

"Ustedes son la excepción a la regla."

"Quizá no. _Ella_ debe haber visto algo en mí cuando estuvimos en ese pueblo y por eso me atacó. Sam es sólo una víctima."

"Ni se te ocurra decir que mereces lo que te está pasando, Dean."

"Yo la atraje. De alguna forma parece que ella puede ver la _maldad_ y por eso fue tras de mí. Si dices que necesita que algún demonio libere su alma entonces cuando supo sobre Sam debió cambiar de planes y ahora quiere usarlo para atraer al demonio de ojos amarillos y si no podemos encontrar a…"

Dean estaba hablando cada vez más rápido y su desesperación iba en aumento. Bobby puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

"Sé lo que está pasando, muchacho. Te sientes culpable. Y no estoy hablando de un nivel de culpa aceptable en esta situación, estoy hablando de esa culpa que te enloquece y te mata." Dean sólo asintió. "Eso lo está haciendo ella. ¿No lo ves? Estás en el sexto día y está destruyendo tu espíritu. Tu voluntad de vivir. Para que mañana hagas lo mismo que ella hizo. Terminar con tu vida. Pero tú eres más fuerte. Te he visto hacer cosas increíbles toda tu vida y sé que puedes contra ella. Puedes vencerla. Y sólo si vences podrás ayudar a tu hermano."

Bobby era como un padre para Dean y ahora que el suyo había muerto necesitaba más que nunca ese apoyo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Dean respondió.

"Es mi culpa. Lo siento, Bobby, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así."

"Tu hermano necesita que lo hagas. Deja de lado los pensamientos negativos y concéntrate en seguir adelante."

"Sólo quiero encontrar a Sam."

"Lo haremos juntos."

El teléfono de Bobby sonó.

"Dime que tienes alguna noticia."

…..

"¿Estás seguro?"

…..

"De acuerdo. Gracias."

"¿Quién era?"

"Mi contacto. Dice que encontró otra versión de la leyenda. Es casi lo mismo pero se menciona con mucho énfasis que la muchacha se suicida entre lilas silvestres."

"¿Lilas silvestres?"

"Sí, y ¿sabes cuál es la flor insignia de este pueblo?"

"Lilas silvestres."

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por el bosque? Dicen que ella se perdió en él ¿verdad?"

"Podría ser cualquier lugar en el bosque."

"No cualquier lugar, muchacho. Tiene que haber muchas lilas."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby había tenido prácticamente que obligar a Dean a comer algo antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Ahora se dirigían a una sección donde les habían dicho que las lilas abundaban, aunque no sabían si la encontrarían ahí, después de todo, ¿desde cuándo la buena fortuna sonreía a los Winchester?

"Dijeron que estaba cerca. Cuatro horas de camino. Ya van a ser las seis y todavía no llegamos." Dean estaba molesto y se quejaba constantemente, pero Bobby prefería eso a verlo hundirse en la depresión. De hecho, él mismo le había sugerido que se concentrara sólo en la misión de encontrar a su hermano y si quejarse mantenía su mente ocupada, entonces, por él estaba bien.

"Ya sabes que para los guardabosques cuatro horas de camino es para nosotros seis u ocho."

"Por favor. Estamos en mucha mejor condición física que ellos."

"Pero no conocemos el bosque y tenemos que tener cuidado de donde pisamos, mientras que ellos saben muy bien por dónde ir y no pierden el tiempo mirando sus pasos."

Lo que más le preocupaba a Dean era que en un par de horas su sexto día acabaría y se volvería a repetir la escena del grabado en su espalda. De sólo recordarlo se estremecía. _Estos dos días de destruir mi espíritu no han sido como esperaba. Es cierto que me siento deprimido. Por supuesto que esas palabras no saldrán de mi boca pero concentrándome en Sam he podido llevar la situación bastante bien. Quizá _ella_ ya no ejerce ningún control sobre mí. Quizá ahora que tiene a Sam no le importo y quizá ya desapareció con él quién sabe dónde y nunca más lo volveré a ver. Quizá es demasiado tarde, y todo esto es mi culpa. Prometí cuidarlo y salvarlo y al final fui yo quien lo entregó en bandeja de plata al demonio. Papá me mataría por lo que he hecho. ¡En qué estaba pensando! Pero no… concéntrate Dean. Deja de lado esos pensamientos. Voy a encontrar a Sam y todo estará bien. Todo estará bien._

"Dean, espera." Bobby hizo una señal de detenerse y ambos se colocaron tras un árbol.

"¿Qué viste?" Susurró Dean.

"Hacia allá. Hay movimiento."

No muy lejos, en la dirección a la que apuntaba Bobby, había un pequeño claro lleno de lilas. Dean se acercó sigilosamente para ver mejor y se hubiera lanzado sin pensarlo de no ser por la mano fuerte de Bobby que lo sujetó del brazo.

"Tranquilo, muchacho. No ganamos nada si nos apuramos."

"¡Pero ahí está Sam, y está con ella!"

"Pero se ve bien. Parecen estar conversando." Bobby no podía ver a la mujer pero veía que Sam hablaba con alguien. Cuando iba a proponer un plan de ataque, la mujer se volvió y vio directamente hacia Dean.

"Me alegra que nos hayas encontrado, hijo. Tu hermano quería despedirse de ti."

Dean y Bobby salieron de su escondite con las armas en la mano. Sabían que no tenían ningún efecto pero los hacía sentirse mejor.

"Tú no eres mi madre, deja de llamarme _hijo_." Luego Dean se volvió hacia Sam. "¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente."

"Aléjate lentamente de ella." Dijo Dean mientras caminaba hacia su hermano para ponerse entre él y la bruja.

"No, Dean. Todo está bien. No estoy aquí contra mi voluntad."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sam, ven aquí muchacho." Ordenó Bobby.

"No lo entienden. Hay tanto que puedo hacer. Tanto poder a mi alcance. Ella me va a enseñar a controlarlo."

"Sam, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás hechizado."

"No, Dean. Por primera vez en mi vida sé lo que estoy haciendo. Antes estaba perdido pero ahora sé hacia dónde ir. Sé lo que puedo hacer y no voy a renunciar a ello sólo porque te sientes celoso."

"¿Celoso? Sam, esto no es una competencia de superpoderes, esto es sobre irse al _lado oscuro._ Vamos Sammy, ya hemos visto esta película, no querrás terminar como Darth Vader ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué todo tienes que verlo blanco y negro? La vida está llena de grises."

"No eres tú el que habla, Sam."

"Cree lo que quieras, lo cierto es que en algún momento el demonio de ojos amarillos vendrá por mí y tú no podrás protegerme. _Ella_ sí puede hacerlo."

"Es una trampa, Sam. Prometí protegerte y es lo que voy a hacer. Confía en mí."

"Gran trabajo el que has hecho hasta ahora, hermano mayor."

Dean sabía que su hermano no sentía lo que decía. Sabía que estaba hechizado por _ella_ pero aún así sus palabras de dolían. Quizá porque él mismo se había dicho eso durante todo el día. Que había fallado. Que no lo había podido proteger.

"Es hora de despedirse, Sam. Debemos irnos." Dijo la aparición.

"Sólo quería pedirte que no me busques, Dean. Estaré bien. No pierdas tu tiempo tratando de encontrarme."

"¿A dónde van a ir?" Dijo Dean con la voz quebrada.

"Al infierno." Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. "Para entrenamiento, por supuesto."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sam? ¿Convertirte en uno de _ellos_?"

Sam sonrió con desdén y tomando la mano de _ella _dijo: "Hasta nunca, Dean."

_No otra vez. No volverá a pasar_ Dean se lanzó hacia su hermano y tomó su brazo tratando de alejarlo de la bruja pero Sam lo empujó y en ese segundo en que perdió el contacto con su hermano ambos desaparecieron una vez más.

"No, no, Sam. ¡Sam!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ya está, falta sólo un capítulo y el epílogo y será el fin de este fic. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo pasa Dean su séptimo y será el desenlace, y en el epílogo se terminarán de responder las preguntas que puedan haber surgido. Ahora sí me despido. A ver si se dan un tiempito para dejar sus reviews.**__ :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno, sé que no les he dado mucho tiempo para dejar reviews, pero lo que pasa es que quiero publicar los finales de los tres fics el mismo día. Así que, como a los otros dos fics sólo les faltan los epílogos, decidí poner este capítulo para que así esta historia también tenga un solo capítulo para terminar. **_

_**Gracias especiales a Onryo (j aja, ¿Sam como Darth Vader con traje y todo? No está mal pero eso ameritaría toda una historia completa). Jadekalan (estrategia o no estrategia, lo sabremos después) y Jess (todo tiene su final y a este fic también se le acerca el suyo) Gracias por su apoyo y por animarme a continuar. Y a todos los demás que estén leyendo esta historia, es un gusto compartir también con ustedes esta locura, a ver si se animan a dejar un review. Disfruten el capítulo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam sonrió con desdén y tomando la mano de _ella _dijo: "Hasta nunca, Dean."

_No otra vez. No volverá a pasar_ Dean se lanzó hacia su hermano y tomó su brazo tratando de alejarlo de la bruja pero Sam lo empujó y en ese segundo en que perdió el contacto con su hermano ambos desaparecieron una vez más.

"No, no, Sam. ¡Sam!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean y Bobby habían emprendido el regreso al auto como si volvieran de un funeral. Caminando en silencio y lentamente parecía que iban a tardar el doble de lo que habían demorado para llegar. Lamentablemente, el sol se había puesto y caminar en la oscuridad no era una buena idea.

"Deberías detenernos, Dean. Podemos rompernos el cuello."

Dean siguió caminando sin decir nada y Bobby supo que si se detenían sería peor. ¿Dónde estaría Sam? ¿Podrían rescatarlo ¿Habría algo que rescatar? Estaban tan preocupados con miles de preguntas en la mente que olvidaron que el sexto día de Dean estaba por cumplirse. Habían llegado al río que habían cruzado una hora antes y estaban en medio del pequeño "puente" de troncos cuando el sexto número empezó a grabarse en la espalda de Dean. El dolor lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al río más concentrado en el dolor de su espalda que en el agua que lo arrastraba.

"¡Dean!" Gritó Bobby y se lanzó al río para rescatar a su amigo.

Dean se hundía sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo por salir a flote. Escuchó la voz que lo había atormentado todos esos días riendo en su cabeza y el recuerdo de la última mirada de su hermano lo hacían desear morir. Morir y terminar con todo. ¿Qué importaba si ella ganaba? Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. El río parecía ofrecerle por fin lo que tanto anhelaba y se dejaría llevar por él.

"Maldición, muchacho, no voy a dejar que te rindas." Gritó Bobby alcanzando finalmente a Dean y jalándolo por la chaqueta. Una vez lo hubo sostenido trató de llegar a la orilla y tan pronto se acercó lo suficiente su mano encontró de qué sostenerse.

"Aguanta, muchacho. Aguanta."

Dean sintió la mano fuerte de Bobby que lo acercaba y lo colocaba en la seguridad de tierra firme. _No, déjame Bobby. Déjame._

"Sosténte, muchacho."

Dean abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo aún en el agua. No sabía cómo lo había subido a la orilla pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

"Estoy bien, Bobby. Déjame ayudarte." Dean se acomodó mejor y tomó la mano de Bobby para ayudarlo a salir cuando un tronco arrastrado por el río dio de lleno con su amigo arrancándolo de la orilla.

"¡Bobby!"

Dean corrió en la orilla tratando de seguir a Bobby pero no lo vio. Sólo estaba el tronco y no había rastros de su amigo. Además, la oscuridad no ayudaba y había perdido su linterna cuando cayó.

"¡Bobby! ¡Bobby!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Están muertos. Todos. Es mi culpa. Mamá. Papá. Bobby. Quizá Sam. Estoy solo. Me quedé solo. Yo los maté. Es mi culpa. Mi culpa. Culpa. Culpa._

Dean se había quedado toda la noche junto al río y la fiebre empezaba a adueñarse de él. No había podido encontrar a Bobby y se habría vuelto a lanzar al río de no ser por un solo pensamiento. SAM. Todavía tenía esperanza. Todavía podía salvarlo.

Cuando el sol salió Dean se levantó y caminó adentrándose en el bosque. No sabía a dónde iba, sólo se dejó llevar por sus pies.

"Es lo que querías maldita bruja. Que me pierda en el bosque. Como tú lo hiciste. Si eso es lo que quieres te daré gusto. Te voy a encontrar y vas a pagar por meterte con mi hermano. No voy a dejar que te lo lleves. No esta vez."

Dean caminó toda la mañana hasta que llegó a una cueva. En la entrada crecían lilas.

"¿Esta es tu guarida, PERRA?"

"¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu madre?" Dijo la aparición con el rostro de Mary Winchester saliendo de la cuerva.

"Ahí estás. ¡Dónde está Sam!"

"Oh, cada segundo que pasa Sam abraza más y más el lado oscuro. J aja, así es como lo llamaste ¿verdad?"

"Lo tienes hechizado, sólo así podías lograr que se fuera contigo."

"Oh no, créeme, Sam sabe lo que hace. Pero Dean, tú sabías que esto pasaría. No por gusto tu padre te dijo que si no podías evitarlo debías matarlo."

"Sam es un buen hombre. Es mejor que yo. Él nunca se pondría de tu lado."

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido embriagado de poder? ¿Has sentido como si el destino del mundo estuviera en tus manos? Yo sí lo he sentido y es algo a lo que no te puedes resistir. Si lo sintieras harías lo mismo que Sam. Dejarías todo y buscarías ese poder y no querrías perderlo por nada."

"Dónde. Está. Mi. Hermano."

"Él ya hizo su elección, Dean. Falta que tú hagas la tuya."

"¿Suicidarme? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga? Claro, porque hoy es el séptimo día, mi último día. Pues ¿sabes qué? No te voy a dar ese gusto. No vas a ganar."

"A mí me importa poco lo que hagas, Dean. Si quieres volarte los sesos o colgarte de un árbol o regresar a la ciudad y vivir tu anhelada vida no me importa. Haz lo que quieras. Ya no me eres útil."

"Entonces por qué los números siguen apareciendo. Por qué no me dejas en paz."

"Es un proceso que no puedo detener. Tenías razón. Todo esto lo hice para ganarme el favor del demonio de ojos amarillos. Sólo él puede liberarme y ahora que le di a su niño favorito ten por seguro que recibiré mi parte del trato."

"Entonces sí es mi culpa." Susurró Dean con realización.

"Eso es lo más gracioso de todo, Dean. Por años he castigado a los malvados. A aquellos que lastimaron a su propia familia. Verás, no soporto que alguien lastime a su propia sangre. Y cuando veo algún desnaturalizado que maltrata a sus hijos o a sus padres… simplemente me hierve la sangre. Bueno. No tengo sangre pero entiendes el concepto."

"Yo no lastimé a nadie de mi fa…" Dean se calló repentinamente pensando si la muerte de su padre contaría para ella. Él no lo había matado pero era su culpa que estuviera muerto.

"A veces no tengo que esperar a que alguien asesine a su hermano para atacar. Vi el potencial en ti, Dean. Has lastimado a suficientes personas y sabía que en algún momento lo harías con tu hermano. Por eso te escogí."

"¿Me escogiste por lo que podría hacer en el futuro?"

"Al principio. Pero después, cuando vi en tu mente y supe quién era tu hermano… Simplemente supe que era mi oportunidad para ser libre otra vez."

"Déjalo ir. Sólo… Déjalo ir… Por favor."

"Vaya, esto sí es nuevo. ¿Tú pidiendo 'por favor'? No sabía de ustedes pero estos días he llegado a conocerte bien y sé que no eres del tipo de personas que _suplican_."

Cansado de dar tantas vueltas sin obtener nada, Dean se lanzó sobre ella sólo para caer al piso cuando la atravesó.

"¿Ibas a golpear a tu propia madre? Suerte que sea incorpórea."

"¡Ya deja de decir que eres mi madre! ¿A quién engañas? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que no eres ella. ¿¡Por qué no muestras tu verdadero rostro!?"

"Ese privilegio no es para ti, Dean. Ahora, si me disculpas, ya es hora de irme. Finalmente dejaré de vagar por este mundo decadente, y todo es gracias a tu hermano. No habría podido llegar a él sin ti así que supongo que también debo agradecerte."

"No. Espera. No lo hagas. Él no tiene nada que ver. Nunca ha lastimado a nadie. No puedes castigarlo así. Déjalo ir."

"Te lo he dicho tantas veces y todavía no entiendes. Está bien. Parece que el único que puede convencerte es él."

La aparición chasqueó los dedos y Sam apareció frente a Dean.

"Sam. ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?"

"¿Qué hago acá?"

"Lo siento querido, pero tu hermano parece no haber entendido que no estás prisionero."

"Dean siempre ha sido algo lento para las explicaciones."

"Él no es Sam. Sigue hechizado."

"No estoy hechizado, Dean. ¿No lo entiendes?"

"Me estás diciendo que te has unido al maldito que mató a mamá, a Jess y a cuántas personas más y ¿quieres que te crea?"

"No me he unido a él, Dean. Sólo estoy aprendiendo."

"No es lo que _ella_ dice."

Sam suspiró frustrado.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tenía diez años y estaba tan enfadado con papá que tomé su colección de cassettes y los quemé? ¿Recuerdas que me detuviste tras haber quemado la mitad y que peleamos?"

Dean no respondió.

"Cuando por fin nos detuvimos exhaustos te dije que lo sentía y dijiste que no importaba. Que sabías que estaba muy molesto y que por eso había actuado así. Dijiste que sabías que no lo volvería a hacer y yo te dije…"

"Dijiste que sentías haberme golpeado pero que no sentías haber quemado los cassettes. Que si tuvieras que volver a hacerlo, lo harías."

"No me creíste."

"Estabas muy enfadado. Era la rabia la que hablaba, no tú."

"Ya es hora de que despiertes, Dean. Yo también puedo ser cruel. No soy el ángel que creías, de hecho, quizá soy más demonio que ángel."

Sam sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y Dean sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la espalda. Ese no era su hermano. No podía ser Sam. ¿O sí?

"¿Podemos irnos?" Interrumpió la bruja.

"Sam. No." La voz de Dean se quebró.

"Debo tomar mi propio camino. Quizá no apruebes mi decisión pero se trata de MI VIDA." Sam se alejó de Dean una vez más. "Un último consejo. Ocúpate tú también de la tuya. Empieza a vivir. Ya no está papá para dar órdenes y ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Así que... empieza a tomar tus propias decisiones. Vas a descubrir un mundo nuevo. Estoy seguro."

Dean meneó la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Esto era peor que ver a Sam partir hacia la universidad. Se trataba de verlo partir hacia el infierno o donde fuera que estaba. No era su hermanito buscando un mejor futuro. Era su hermanito abrazando el lado oscuro.

"Esta vez sí es para siempre. Así que… Adiós, Dean."

Por tercera vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, Dean vió a Sam tomar la mano de la bruja y desaparecer con ella. Se quedó solo en la cueva y cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente. Lo había perdido todo. Había fallado.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Ssshhh. Papá regresará pronto, Sammy. No tengas miedo. Eso es. Una sonrisa. Tu pañal no está mojado ¿verdad? Claro que no. Sólo extrañas a mamá. Pero no te preocupes. Nada malo te va a pasar. Yo voy a cuidarte. Lo prometo."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_¿Por qué lloras, Sammy? ¿Qué pasó?"_

"_Un niño en la escuela me golpeó porque hice caer su almuerzo. Pero fue un accidente. No quise hacerlo."_

"_Claro que fue un accidente. Sólo dime quién fue y yo me encargo. Ven. Vamos a lavarte la cara. Espero que ese niño sea de tu clase y no algún grandulón al que le gusta golpear a niños de seis años."_

"_Me duele la nariz, Dean."_

"_No te preocupes, Sammy. Nadie volverá a lastimarte. Lo prometo."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_No terminaste tu cena. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que casi no has comido esta semana?"_

"_No es tu asunto, Dean. Déjame en paz."_

"_Vamos, Sam. Nada puede ser tan terrible como para matarte de hambre."_

"_Díselo a Lisa James."_

"_¿Lisa James? ¿El cerebrito de tu clase? Bueno, tengo que admitir que es bonita."  
_

"_Tiene diez años, Dean."_

"_Hey, no digo que sea bonita para mí, digo que es bonita para ti. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Vamos, dime."_

"_Te vas a burlar."_

"_No lo haré. Lo prometo."_

"_Dijo que… dijo que estaba gordo."_

"_¿Gordo? ¿Tú? Por favor, esa chica está loca. Si eres puro músculo, Sam."_

"_Sí, bueno, ella no cree eso."_

"_He visto a los niños de tu clase. Son unos flacuchos. No te preocupes, Sam. Esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde. Y no vas a dejar de comer por lo que ella piense, así que termina tu cena."_

"_¿En serio crees que no estoy gordo?"_

"_Escucha, Sam. Estoy seguro que le gustas a esa niña. Lo que pasa es que a tu edad… esa es la forma de decirle a alguien que te gusta. Burlándote de él."_

"_Es una forma extraña de decirlo."_

"_Sí, lo sé. Pero, hey, me tienes a mí. Tu extraordinario hermano mayor para guiarte en estos asuntos. Confía en mí." _No dejaré que ninguna chica te lastime, Sam. Lo prometo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Sam. ¡Muévete!"_

"_¡No! ¡Dean! Dean. ¿Estás bien? No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Quieres matarte?"_

"_Sólo estaba salvando tu trasero, Sam."_

"_Te escuché cuando dijiste que me moviera. No tenías que lanzarte sobre mí."_

"_Es que a veces tus reflejos apestan, Sammy."_

"_Soy Sam, y ya tengo quince años, no tienes que estarme protegiendo."_

"_Lo siento pero es mi trabajo. Y mientras esté por aquí no voy a dejar que ningún estúpido poltergeist te rebane vivo."_ Voy a protegerte siempre, Sam. Lo prometo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Y no dejes que ningún estúpido universitario se pase de listo contigo."_

"_Estaré bien. ¿Tú y papá estarán bien?"_

"_No te preocupes por nosotros. Ahora, sube al autobús, Sam."_

"_Adiós, Dean."_

"_Adiós, Sam." _Voy a cuidar de ti. No importa si estás en California o en Alaska. Voy a cuidar de ti. Lo prometo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean seguía en la cueva torturado por sus recuerdos. Por todas la veces que había fallado. Por todas las promesas que había hecho. Cada error cometido regresaba a su memoria magnificado cien veces. Y la soledad… El saber que todos a los que amaba habían muerto. Excepto Sam, por supuesto. Pero su situación era aún peor. Lo que tanto había temido. Lo que su padre le había advertido. Su mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad y él había fallado. No había podido salvarlo.

_¿Qué me queda?_ Pensó Dean. Y supo que la respuesta era NADA. No quedaba nada para él. El séptimo día se acababa. Era hora de encontrarse con su destino. ¿Qué decisión tomaría?

Dean sacó su arma e hizo un disparo al aire para probar que funcionaba. El disparo resonó en la cueva y algunos murciélagos salieron espantados hacia la noche.

"Es mi culpa yo los maté

Mi corazón me traicionó

Creí que eran lo que más amaba

Pero mi egoísmo prevaleció.

Al terminar el tercer día

Cuando la luna se asomó.

La hermosa y virtuosa joven

De un árbol se ahorcó.

No soy una hermosa y virtuosa joven, y no tengo una soga para ahorcarme, pero esto funcionará" Dijo Dean mirando su arma. No había comido desde el día anterior y se sentía débil, por supuesto que la fiebre tampoco ayudaba.

"Es mi culpa yo los maté

Mi corazón me traicionó

Creí que eran lo que más amaba

Pero mi egoísmo prevaleció.

¿Por qué dijo eso?

Es mi culpa yo los maté

Mi corazón me traicionó

Creí que eran lo que más amaba

Pero mi egoísmo prevaleció."

Te fallé Sam. Mi corazón… Mi egoísmo."

Los últimos minutos del séptimo día corrían. Dean miró su reloj y vio que eran las 8:30 de la noche. Un poco más.

"Es mi culpa yo los maté

Mi corazón me traicionó

Creí que eran lo que más amaba

Pero mi egoísmo prevaleció.

Mi egoísmo prevaleció.

Mi egoísmo prevaleció.

Mi egoísmo. Mi egoísmo. Mi egoísmo."

El dolor en su espalda volvió y Dean sintió que el séptimo número estaba siendo grabado en su piel. La hora había llegado. Debía tomar una decisión. Todo en él le decía que tirara del gatillo. Estaba solo. Había fallado.

"Aghhhh." El dolor era más fuerte esta vez y se extendió hasta sus manos. Mirando sus palmas Dean vio cómo aparecían grabadas algunas letras. Decían: HAZLO. HAZLO. Una palabra en cada mano.

"Esto es por ti, Sammy."

Dean tomó la pistola. La colocó en su boca.

"Por ti. Esto es por ti."

Un disparo se escuchó en la cueva y más murciélagos salieron volando hacia la noche.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sssssssssssss"

Dean podía escuchar el viento silbando.

"Sssssshhhhhh"

Otra vez ese susurro. En el viento. En la niebla. En todos lados.

"¿Estoy muerto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Porque tomaste una decisión."

La niebla que lo rodeaba era tan espesa que Dean no se atrevía a dar un paso. Entonces, frente a él, empezó a abrirse un camino y una figura se fue acercando a lo lejos. Era _ella._ Pero esta vez, no lucía como su madre. Esta vez, Dean pudo verla en su verdadera forma.

"Esta eres tú." Susurró.

"Ahora sí eres digno de verme, Dean Winchester. Tu séptimo día terminó y tu decisión te trajo aquí."

Niebla. Viento. Frío. Dean estaba otra vez en el camino de tierra y _ella_ estaba con él.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Y finalmente, el fin de este fic. Sólo falta el epílogo. Parece que esta semana va a ser la semana de los finales ya que los tres fics van a terminar. Gracias por su apoyo y por los reviews que siempre me animan a continuar. Déjenme su opinión sobre este capítulo. Porfis… come on no me hagan suplicar, je je. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno, como siempre, gracias por darse tiempo de compartir esta historia conmigo, y gracias especiales a darkness, jess y esther que se dieron tiempo de dejar un review para el último capítulo. Sé que hay otras personas leyendo la historia y que dejaron reviews en otros capítulos, como Jadekalan, .Onryo, georgy, Naiala-aries, Elizabeth Winchester, Resurgent Taka, hpalita, DarkFayry0612 y BaruBlack. A todos, espero que disfruten el final.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

La niebla que lo rodeaba era tan espesa que Dean no se atrevía a dar un paso. Entonces, frente a él, empezó a abrirse un camino y una figura se fue acercando a lo lejos. Era _ella._ Pero esta vez, no lucía como su madre. Esta vez, Dean pudo verla en su verdadera forma.

"Esta eres tú." Susurró.

"Ahora sí eres digno de verme, Dean Winchester. Tu séptimo día terminó y tu decisión te trajo aquí."

Niebla. Viento. Frío. Dean estaba otra vez en el camino de tierra y _ella_ estaba con él.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Estoy muerto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Por tu decisión. Disparaste el arma ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero la desvié a último momento… ¿Fallé?"

"No. No fallaste. Por eso estás aquí. Decidiste vivir. Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Habías perdido a todos. Te sentías miserable. ¿Por qué aún así elegiste vivir?"

Dean bajó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había estado a punto de volarse los sesos y a último momento había desviado el arma. ¿Por qué?

"Sam. Lo hice por Sam."

"Él se ha ido y no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarlo."

"Siempre hay _algo_ que se puede hacer."

"¿Y si no es así, seguirás viviendo?"

Dean suspiró y lo pensó por un segundo.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"No me rindo fácilmente."

"Eres muy testarudo. Puedo verlo."

"Además… es lo que Sam querría. Él querría que viviera. Sé que algún día lo volveré a ver y no quiero que me mire como a un cobarde que terminó con su vida sólo porque no pudo seguir luchando."

"Así que decidiste vivir por Sam. Aunque él ya no esté contigo."

"Habría sido muy fácil morir. Dejar todo. Sam dijo que papá ya no estaba para dar órdenes y que ya no tenía que preocuparme por él. Lo que hice fue MI DECISIÓN. Y decidí seguir viviendo aunque sufra por el resto de mi vida."

"Mi egoísmo prevaleció"

"¿Crees que fui egoísta?" Dijo Dean con incredulidad. "De hecho, creo que es la primera vez que no lo soy. YO hubiera querido morir y sin embargo no lo hice. No puedes llamarme egoísta."

"Tienes razón. No lo fuiste. Lo que hiciste fue un acto totalmente puro. Fue verdadero amor. Pusiste a tu hermano antes que a ti y al hacerlo VENCISTE donde yo PERDÍ."

"¿Qué?"

"El poema lo decía y sé que conoces mi historia. Me equivoqué. Tomé la decisión equivocada al quitarme la vida. Actué con egoísmo."

Dean la miró confundido sin terminar de entender qué tenía que ver con lo que le había pasado a él. La bruja sonrió dulcemente y Dean se asustó. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír con sinceridad y entendió por qué Sam se había sentido atraído hacia ella. En verdad era hermosa.

"Hice un conjuro para revivir a mis padres y no funcionó porque la razón por la que los quería de vuelta era para no estar sola. Al final, era puro egoísmo, no era verdadero amor. Decían que si se fallaba en el conjuro tu alma quedaba condenada y atrapada entre dos mundos, pero no mencionaron que eso sólo ocurría si tu egoísmo dominaba tu corazón hasta el fin de tus días. Cuando me suicidé, demostré que seguía siendo egoísta. Me quité la vida porque no podía soportar estar sola. Si hubiera pensado en mis padres. Si los hubiera puesto en primer lugar, habría seguido viviendo porque eso…

"Es lo que ELLOS hubieran querido para ti." Completó Dean.

"Así es."

"Ahora eres libre ¿verdad? El demonio te liberó."

"No. Nunca lo he visto ni me interesa conocerlo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te llevaste a Sam?"

"Porque era la única forma de quebrarte. Quitándote lo único que te quedaba."

"¿Todo fue una ilusión? ¿Sam? ¿Bobby?"

"No, Dean, en verdad ocurrió. Por lo menos una parte. Cuando me fui del motel con Sam lo dejé a buen recaudo. El 'Sam' que viste después en el bosque y en la cueva… ése sí fue una ilusión. Y en cuanto a Bobby… la última vez que lo vi estaba mojado y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Si fuera tú, iría a buscarlo antes que él te encuentre primero y te de una paliza por dejarlo en el río."

"Pero él no estaba, yo lo…"

"También tenía que alejarte de él. Cubrí tus ojos para que no lo vieras."

"No entiendo. Por qué tomarte tantas molestias conmigo. Creí que era a Sam a quien querías."

_Ella_ sonrió y se acercó poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

"Siempre fuiste tú al que quise."

"¿Porque soy malvado?"

"Todo lo contrario. Porque vi en tu corazón y supe que amabas a tu familia por sobre todas las cosas. Por eso te elegí. Mi castigo fue vagar entre dos mundos atormentada viendo a otros lastimar a su propia sangre. Viéndolos desperdiciar un regalo tan precioso: su familia. Así que castigué a algunos. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, el mundo no cambiaba. Entonces supe, que podría ser libre si alguien lograba lo que yo no logré. Si podía encontrar un corazón no egoísta mi alma se liberaría. Cada vez que veía a alguien que demostraba total abnegación por su familia, lo ponía a prueba. Siete días. Enfermedad, locura, culpa, delirio… Su alma debía estar tan quebrada como la mía. Debían caer tan profundo como yo caí. Perder toda esperanza…. Entonces, al séptimo día, debían decidir su suerte y la mía. Como verás, todos fallaron."

"Cómo es que decidir vivir cuando toda tu familia está muerta demuestra que no eres egoísta."

"Es muy fácil morir para salvar a quienes amas… pero no es fácil VIVIR para honrar a los que amas. ¿No lo entiendes? Eso es un verdadero acto de amor. La soledad nos asusta, y el sólo pensamiento de vivir en ella por el resto de nuestras vidas… Todos quisieron huir. Todos eligieron morir porque significaba liberación. Pero tú elegiste seguir luchando. Porque eso es lo que tu familia esperaba de ti. Los elegiste a ellos. Venciste donde yo Perdí y al hacerlo… Me liberaste."

"Estás loca, ¿sabías?"

"Hey, mi alma ha estado vagando por siglos, ¿qué esperabas?"

"Entonces, ¿estoy muerto? Porque este camino de niebla ya empieza a convertirse en cliché."

_Ella_sonrió.

"Gracias, Dean. Tu familia es afortunada al tenerte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Victoria. Por si quieres agregarlo a la historia."

"Lo recordaré."

Victoria retrocedió y la niebla empezó a cubrirla.

"¿A dónde irás?"

"A un lugar mejor. Quizá nos volvamos a ver."

"¿Cómo regresaré"

"Ellos te encontrarán."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los que amas."

La niebla se hizo espesa otra vez y Dean volvió a quedar solo.

"Por qué siempre tienen que hablar en acertijos. ¿No pueden ser claros y decir 'Sigue el camino amarillo' o algo así?"

Dean escuchó una risa a su derecha y se volvió hacia ella. Frente a él, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica, estaba Sam de siete años. Era un recuerdo.

"_Los hiciste correr, Dean. Estuvo increíble. No van a volver a molestarnos, no se van a atrever."_

"_Tranquilo, Sammy. Controla tu emoción y deja de gritar o van a llamar a la policía. J aja ja."_

"_Es que parecías Rambo… o Rocky… o…_

"_No fue la gran cosa."_

"_Sí lo fue. Eres… eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo."_

La imagen se desvaneció ante sus ojos y Dean sonrió ante las memorias que despertaban en su mente. Un poco más lejos, en la misma dirección, apareció otro "recuerdo". Dean se acercó para ver mejor. Esta vez Sam tenía doce años.

"_¿Estás seguro que esto no es ilegal?"_

"_¿Ilegal? Ni que estuviéramos robando algo, Sam."_

"_Pero el museo está cerrado. No creo que esté permitido entrar sin permiso."_

"_¿Quieres hacer tu tarea o no? Dijiste que era urgente y que tenías que presentarlo mañana."_

"_Aún así a papá no le importó."_

"_Bueno, disculpa si deshacernos de un espíritu asesino es más importante que tu clase de Historia… Lo siento. Sólo, busca lo que necesitas para poder regresar antes que papá se dé cuenta."_

"_Gracias, Dean. Eres el mejor hermano."_

"_De nada, Sammy. De nada."_

Las imágenes volvieron a desvanecerse y Dean vio aparecer otras más adelante. Era como si lo estuvieran guiando.

"_Felicitaciones, Sammy. Tienes tu licencia."_

"_Soy Sam. Y sí, ahora que tengo la licencia supongo que me dejarás manejar de vez…"_

"_Ni loco, Sam. Eres mi hermanito y daría un brazo por ti pero mi bebé…"_

"_Por favor, Dean. Necesito practicar."_

"_¿Practicar? ¿Crees que la voy a dejar en manos de un inexperto? Ni lo sueñes."_

"_Está bien, está bien, tengo una cita."_

"_¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?"_

"_No pongas esa cara. Por favor, sólo por una noche."_

"_No lo sé, Sam. Tú y quien sea haciendo cosas en el asiento trasero…"_

"_¡Dean! No vamos a hacer _cosas…_ sólo… sólo vamos al autocinema."_

"_Es lo mismo."_

"_Dean."_

"_De acuerdo, te la voy a prestar pero AY DE TI SI REGRESA CON UN SOLO RASGUÑO."_

"_No te preocupes. Nada va a pasar. Gracias."_

"_Sólo lo hago porque soy un hermano maravilloso. Ahora ve a alistarte. No querrás oler a perro mojado en tu cita."_

"_Tienes razón."_

"_¿Lo del perro mojado?"_

"_No. Lo del hermano maravilloso."_

La imagen se fue y la niebla también. Dean estaba en medio de la oscuridad pero conforme iba avanzando podía ver una lucecita al final del túnel.

"Perfecto. Sí estoy muerto y esa es la famosa _luz._"

Conforme iba avanzando, lentamente para no tropezarse, vio un par de siluetas. Una muy alta y la otra más baja y fornida.

"¡Dean!"

"¡Dean!"

Eran sus voces. Lo habían encontrado. Victoria tenía razón. Los seres que amaba. Su familia. Lo habían encontrado.

Dean siguió caminando con dificultad pero sonriendo. Las siluetas se fueron acercando hasta terminar corriendo hacia él. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban y cuando su pie no pudo levantarse lo suficiente para esquivar una roca sintió que caía. Cuando creyó que iba a tocar piso, unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron y sintió cómo esos mismos brazos lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo.

Las voces llenas de amor y preocupación. La mano en el hombro reconfortándolo y algunas lágrimas que cayeron lo hicieron saber que habían estado como locos buscándolo.

Dean creyó escuchar otra vez las palabras de Victoria: _Tu familia es afortunada al tenerte._ Y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta. "No. Yo soy el afortunado."

No más niebla, viento ni frío.

Lo tomaron en sus brazos y antes de quedar inconsciente sintió calor, vida y amor.

**FIN**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Je je, lo siento pero no pude matar a Dean, o a Sam, o a Bobby. Los tres son familia. Se quieren tanto… En fin, espero les haya gustado la historia y el final. No creo que haya dudas pero por si algunos todavía no lo creen no se preocupen. Dean está vivo. Está con Sam y Bobby y justo ahora deben estar camino a un motel para curar sus heridas, bajarle la fiebre y volver a la "normalidad" de sus vidas.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo a este fic. Espero sus reviews, porfis, quiero saber qué les pareció. Y como ya dije en otras historias. Si han pasado meses desde la publicación de este fic y ustedes piensan: **_**Es muy tarde para dejar un review.**_** No se preocupen, déjenlo de todas maneras que me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones aunque hayan pasados décadas, je je. :)**_


End file.
